Missing You
by Kelly Mc
Summary: Danny and Mary left Vegas years ago. Will a tragedy bring Danny and Ed close again or is their relationship damaged beyond repair? Sequel to Without You. Lots of DannyMary fluff, some angst. My answer to the way the show messed up EdDanny relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Missing You - _Flash Forward_

Meg noticed the good looking young man grip the door handle a little tighter as he subtly swallowed down his fear. She pushed back a strand of red hair that had worked its way from her ponytail as a smirk began to spread across her pretty face.

_Serves him right_, she laughed inwardly. Ever since she picked him up in front of the bus station her sister's boyfriend had tried to get information out of her about Danielle and the rest of the McCoy's. It didn't really bother her, being the little sister of three very attractive siblings she had gotten used to it and grown to expect it.

She almost felt sorry for Danielle's boyfriends; they never seemed to stick around for long. _Probably not their fault_, the beautiful redhead surmised. Her older sister had a way of drawing men like flies but none had ever gotten under her skin, until now. Andy was tall, dark and handsome, definitely Ellie's type, but there was something different about this one. When she had brought him home during Christmas break she hadn't done the usual warning to the family to take it easy on him, even to her brothers. Danielle must have figured if Andy were going to stick around he would have to learn how to deal with the McCoy bunch. Meg thought that her father and brothers might even actually _like_ him.

Seeing Andy's knuckles go another shade of white as the pink mustang convertible sped up the desert mountain road she slowed slightly, deciding she might like this one, too.

"So Ellie's pretty nervous to tell my parents she picked BU for law school, huh?"

Andy forced himself to relax, hiding how nervous he was to be trapped in the classic sports car with his girlfriend's seventeen year old sister who's main ambition in life was to be the next Danica Patrick. From everything he had heard about the girl she had the talent and guts to surpass the three-time Indy 500 winner.

"Yeah," he finally croaked out. "I hope they're not going to be too upset she picked a school so far away."

"Any issue they may have with it will be nothing compared to what they're going to say about Ryan and Jamie's announcements."

"What do you think they are going to say?" Andy wondered out loud knowing what the boys' plans were and how upset his girlfriend had been over them.

"My mom may cry but she will be happy they are following their dreams."

"What about your dad?"

"He'll be supportive once he calms down, but it will be the hardest on him." Meg sighed knowing her father too well.

Andy mulled that info over in his mind, after one meeting with the man he could tell how protective Danny McCoy was of his children. He studied Meg out of the corner of his eye, he had met Mary McCoy a few times and the girl sitting next to him looked exactly like her mother.

"Genetics is pretty freaky," the teenager laughed when Andy pointed this out to her. She had been hearing it her whole life and only hoped she looked as hot as her mother still did at her age.

Once, she had overheard her father and Uncle Mike talking about her wild, free spirit and her dad had said he wondered if Mary would have been that carefree if she hadn't grown up with a father like Frank. The thought made her smile falter, she knew her biological grandfather had died in jail some time ago but it was never discussed what had put him there. She had questioned Aunt Ashley once, whom she was very close to, but she had simply said he wasn't a part of their lives and asked her not to bring it up to her mother or Aunt Ariel.

The ring of the cell phone interrupted her thoughts and a smile covered her face once more at the tone in Andy's voice when he talked with her sister.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up." Ellie apologized.

"It's really fine, I'll get there a little early to help Meg and your grandmother set up, besides, it's not your fault your plane was late."

Andy could hear the frustration in his girlfriend's voice as she told her brothers to quiet down so she could hear over the noise of the busy airport.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, we're at baggage claim and Jamie is just being his usual impatient self." She gave a warning glare to her brother who was bouncing on his heels, eager to just grab any suitcase that headed around the luggage carousel. Both of her brothers were as tall as her father, which made it easy for her to spot them in the airport crowd.

"Ryan! It's that one!" Danielle shouted above the noise, pointing to the gray case with yellow tags. Her older brother easily hefted the suitcase off the belt and waved to his younger brother standing on the other side. "Sweetie, I gotta go. I'll see you at the party."

Another smirk crossed over Meg's face, _Ellie must have it bad if she's calling him Sweetie_.

"I take it the boys are there and they're on their way?" Meg asked, already knowing the answer since she could hear the entire conversation.

"Yeah." Andy smiled shyly; he couldn't wait to see his girlfriend again. They hadn't seen each other in nearly three weeks. "What are your grandparents like?" he said hoping Meg could give him some insight since his own girlfriend wasn't always forthcoming when the topic of her family came up.

"Nona and Papa? My Nona is very nice, you'll like her. Papa… well, he can take awhile to get used to if you're an outsider." Meg saw something flash across Andy's face and immediately regretted her choice of words. "Not that I think you're an outsider," she stammered. "I just mean you're not part of the family… I mean, that's not what I mean… I mean…you don't know them, um, you're-"

"It's okay, Meg. I know what you mean." Andy smiled reassuringly, knowing the poor girl hadn't meant to slight him.

"So they're your dad's parents?" 

"No, my dad's parents died way before we were born."

"So your mom's parents." Andy stated.

"Actually…" Meg explained the relationship to her mother and Andy sat back in amazement, surprised his girlfriend never explained it before.

As the car pulled up in front of a large, gorgeous home an older, attractive woman with pale blonde hair came out. She smiled and waved to them before calling out to her granddaughter.

"Mary Margaret! Park behind your aunts car and hurry, I need help with the centerpieces."

Meg smiled in acknowledgement then after setting the brake she quickly climbed out. She reached in the backseat for her dress and shoes to change into later and Andy grabbed his bag.

"Have your dad and papa always gotten along?" Andy hoped the conversation would give him some insight on how to approach the old man.

"No, not exactly." Meg smiled at Andy who was looking at her expectantly. "Let me tell you a story….."

_End of Flash forward_

----- 

"I emailed you the latest photos, sir." The deep voice on the other line was curt and professional.

"Thank you, Tim." Ed Deline disconnected the call and immediately went to his inbox. There they were, 10 photos but no clues on how to bring Danny and Mary back to Vegas.

_Dammit!_ Ed threw his paperweight across his office and put his head in his hands.

_"I'll bring them back, Ness. I'll bring them all back. I promise."_

His words to Nessa from a week ago rang in his ears. He looked over the pictures again, he was glad they seemed so happy in Tahoe but there must be something that would draw them back.

He opened the latest photo taken yesterday of Mary's stepmothers wedding. It was held in Tahoe where Carol and her new husband, Tom, would honeymoon for a few days leaving the young girls with Danny and Mary. Ed had found out Carol and Tom planned to take the girls on a Disney cruise next weekend. Tom was a nice man; he was a foreman who worked at McCoy Construction who Carol had met through Jack Perry, the man who had run the company for years. Ed would bet Danny had still checked Tom out thoroughly, Ed had and he didn't even know Carol.

Ed sighed and leaned his fist against his forehead, slumping forward in his chair.

_What the hell am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Missing You Chapter Two

"So you spoke with Mary today?" The slender Brit could barely keep up with the petite girl who maintained her quick pace. _The girl was on a mission_, Nessa thought with a smile as she watched Sam push the door open to the spa. She had a few precious hours away from her husband and kids and she was going to make the most of it.

"Yeah, you should have heard how jealous she was when I told her Polly was giving us the full treatment." Sam announced their arrival to the receptionist and turned to Nessa. "You know she would have loved to be here this weekend."

The brunette's voice had a softer edge to it that Nessa was still trying to get used to. Danny and Mary had said motherhood had mellowed Sam but Nessa couldn't believe she was anything but the spitfire she knew years ago.

"Are you sure?" Nessa could understand why her friends had chosen not to attend her welcome home party, especially Mary, considering it would take place at Ed and Jillian's. Ever since she had heard Mary and Danny had left Vegas a heaviness had settled over her heart. She knew how much they had loved this town and couldn't imagine the heartbreak they must have gone through to make them leave it.

"Yes, I'm sure. When I told her about our outing today she got all weepy and nostalgic for our girls' time. She really misses Vegas."

"Why doesn't she come home?" Nessa was almost afraid to push knowing Sam and Mary had become very close since they had both left Vegas but she knew Sam wouldn't give up any information didn't want to.

"Danny's another story." Sam responded grimly, sometimes Danny McCoy could be quite stubborn. "They have only been home a few times, once for Ariel's First Communion, a couple times for McCoy Construction stuff. Mary said they didn't even come to the Strip, they stayed at Carol's."

"That's her step-mom?" Nessa's head was spinning; all the new names and people that had entered her friends' lives during the time she was in Europe still astounded her. She seemed dazed for a moment, trying to digest everything Sam told her until realization dawned on her. From what Ed had told her Nessa had assumed it was Mary who was hesitant to make the trip because of her father and Delinda. She knew it wouldn't have been fair to pressure Mary into coming home after everything she had been through and had given up on her friends returning to Vegas.

As Sam settled into the recliner and slid her feet into the whirlpool footbath she was surprised when Nessa suddenly excused herself and rushed out the door after saying she would be right back.

Six minutes later the heavy door to Ed's office was thrown open to reveal his winded daughter. Before he could get a word out she rushed over to stand in front of his desk where he was seated.

"Ed!" Nessa took a deep calming breath. "We were wrong, it's not Mary. It's Danny." Nessa exclaimed between gasps, hope evident in her voice.

-----

Rolling over Mary looked at the empty spot beside her; the soft strains of music coming from downstairs brought a smile to her face. The sun was just beginning to illuminate the cozy bedroom but she knew Ryan had probably woken up a half hour ago.

Sighing, she traced the crease on the pillow where Danny's head had rested close to hers. Ever since they had gotten the invitation to Nessa's welcome home party Danny had been quiet and subdued. She remembered the argument they had two days ago.

"Danny, this isn't a test to make sure you'll still love me if we're back in Vegas, around our old friends. You chose me. I know you love me."

"_Then why go back? Look, we're not even in Vegas yet and we're already fighting." He said desperately, moving closer to his wife. Picking up a long strand of her auburn hair and curling it around his finger he leaned his forehead to hers before adding softly, "We already see everyone that matters anyway."_

Mary had let it go, not wanting to push Danny anymore. She had said her peace but wasn't going to force him into a situation he clearly didn't want or wasn't ready for.

----

"There you go, little man." Danny said sleepily as he settled the 18 month old into his booster seat that was attached to the kitchen counter and placed small pieces of banana in front of him. He poured himself another cup of coffee but left it by the sink where little hands could not possibly reach. The caffeine had begun to kick in and he finally felt like he had shaken off the funk he had been in for the last few days.

Ever since they had gotten that damned invitation he had felt this way. Mary had really wanted to go, especially after a long, emotional i-chat with their long-lost friend but he had quickly shot down the idea. After a little bit of arguing why they should or should not go he wondered if some of her desire to return to Vegas was because she thought his feelings would change surrounded by their old friends and it hurt. Mary completely understood his feelings and reassured him she knew their relationship was solid; she just missed her hometown, her sisters and friends. Besides, this was the perfect opportunity to gain some closure to his relationship with Ed even though Danny denied the need.

A little palm smacking the counter top in delight brought him back to reality. His son's chubby face was covered in mashed banana and his little fists held little round circles of cereal that remained stuck to his hand when he held it out for his father to see.

Danny took a step back and grinned at the site of his baby shoving more food into his mouth. Maybe if he had never been with Delinda, if he had been with Mary the whole time, the night he had found Mary again would have never happened and there would be no Ryan. Danny smiled thoughtfully and remembered what they had said to each other the first day he had come to Tahoe. The past is the past and they were moving forward, together, as a family.

"Want some more cheerios, buddy?" Danny said happily, turning up the radio slightly when a familiar tune from his childhood came on.

------

Ed laid the pictures out on the table in front of him as he felt the Montecito jet level off. There were several glossy 8 x 10's, mostly of Danny with Mary and their son Ryan. He placed them in a timeline hoping to make sense of the past two years and devise a plan to bring his family back together.

He had successfully convinced Sam and Jeremy that Vegas was the perfect place to have a vacation home and since Jeremy loved to gamble and Sam needed to have a power trip once in awhile it had been easy. Even though their main residence was still Austin they made frequent trips to Vegas and Ed had enjoyed seeing Sam so relaxed and happy. Ed smiled inwardly thinking of the first time he saw Sam back at the Montecito. She had spent the day sightseeing with her twins but that night she was ordering her casino host around like she owned the place. The poor girl didn't know which way was up by the time Sam had gotten through with her. The young host had passed Sam's test and was now the only one Sam would deal with when she came to town.

Ed picked up a picture of Mike, Danny and Mary. It was at Ryan's first birthday that they had held in a lakeshore park, making it possible for Ed's private detective to act like a tourist and take pictures without suspicion.

Mike was back in Vegas, but only temporarily. Ed was hoping Nessa's return would convince him to stay after his consulting work for the Belaggio was completed. He knew Mike had stayed on the project as long as he had because he had been searching for information on the death of his cousin several years before. There had been a lead in the case linking a local drug dealer to her death and Mike had been trying to find out more ever since Ed's associate had given him the news. Mike still didn't know that Ed had called in a favor to have the case re-opened. It was Ed's way of trying to make amends for the way he had treated him after Danny left the Montecito. He knew he hadn't been fair to Mike, he had done a fine job but at the time Ed was taking out his anger and frustration over Danny leaving him on everyone around him. Poor Mike had to bear the brunt of it.

Ed had heard about how Mike and Danny got into the consulting business. Shortly after Danny had moved to Tahoe he had been having dinner with Mary at the resort she worked for and met her new boss. Danny had given the man a few tips on increasing security and was hired as a consultant. Word had gotten around and Danny was soon doing free-lance work at various resorts and casinos around the lake. When Mike had had enough of Ed's tyranny he had gone to Tahoe to regroup and visit Danny and Mary. Danny had asked him to help with some of the consulting work and soon a new business was born. Now they had customers all over who requested help tweaking their security systems and procedures. Mike usually did the legwork but occasionally Danny would join him on trips, but only if Mary and the baby came too.

They had purposely built up clients around the Austin area so Mary could see Sam often. In the two years since Danny had left Vegas it seemed he had never been away from Mary, not even for a night.

The older man let out a sigh of resignation. This would all be easier if Danny didn't seem so content with his current job. Ed knew construction wasn't Danny's favorite line of work so when he had heard Danny was doing odd construction jobs around his new neighborhood he had thought Danny would want his old job back in no time. It hadn't worked out that way; instead Danny had started to build a Tahoe division of McCoy Construction as a favor to Jack Perry. Jack's nephew Josh had wanted to start his own company but lacked the finances and reputation to build a business. Danny had set it up for the younger Perry and now that it was flourishing Josh would soon buy the company from Danny.

He looked through the photos one by one. There was several of Danny running with a large German Shepherd. The newest one was taken a couple miles from his house. The big dog was off his leash but staying by his owner's side. He looked intimidating but appeared gentle in the photos of him playing with Ryan and Mary.

There were a few photos of Danny and Mary spraying each other with water in the front yard of their small home. In the succession of photos it was apparent they had been gardening when Mary accidentally sprayed Danny as he came around the corner carrying a bag of grass clippings. Ed chuckled as he looked at the pictures and imagined what they were saying to each other when the pictures were taken. They looked so happy, how could he have been so wrong about them?

He had asked Danny once if they could ever work things out after Mary had returned the ring and Danny had just shook his head and said 'nah'. Ed had left it at that, assuming they had realized that what they had was just puppy love turned to friendship. If he had only realized how deep their feelings had been for each other than maybe he could have done something.

When Danny first left Ed had been in denial, thinking Danny would eventually come back. He and Danny had been estranged for months before Danny left but Ed knew the kid loved him and felt things would work out. Ed had considered reaching out to Danny once he discovered the baby might not be his but had decided to keep his distance as Danny had requested weeks earlier. When Danny and Ed's relationship had gotten to a new low after his condo was vandalized Danny had begged him to stay out of his relationship with Delinda, knowing it wouldn't have a chance under his scrutiny. If only he had listened to Danny back then.

When he learned Danny had gotten married Ed went back through old casino footage, pulling up images of Danny and Mary together. What he saw literally threw him. He couldn't deny what was right there in print, the love these two had for each other showed in the way they spoke and touched. Besides the affection they showed one another he couldn't count all the times they looked at each other longingly when the other wasn't looking. How could he have missed the way Danny had put his arm around Mary to take her home or kissed her on the head in a loving way long before they were ever officially a couple? This all could be interpreted as a brotherly gesture but Ed knew better. If he hadn't been so focused on his daughter's antics or casino business he would have noticed.

_His daughter_, Ed thought sadly. She had always let everyone blame Danny for the problems in their relationship until the day after Danny left and Ed had gone to console her. It was then that Delinda told them Mary was pregnant and Danny belonged with her. Ed had been unable to control his temper and began calling Danny every name in the book for cheating on his daughter. It infuriated him that Danny had been so upset when he learned Delinda had an affair with a wealthy businessman who had tried to persuade her to become his fourth wife. Danny was the worse form of hypocrite and he didn't hesitate to tell his daughter she was better off without him. Delinda had defended Danny and told Ed and Jillian that Danny had ended their relationship a couple days before she was taken hostage, the day Danny learned about the baby. Ed had still been irate at the man he thought of like a son for leaving them and thought Danny had just used Mary in a time of crisis. Mary had been through a lot with her father and Danny had no right to take advantage of her while she was so vulnerable. Delinda explained everything that had happened over the course of their relationship, including that she knew Mary was still in love with Danny but had pursued him anyway.

Ed pulled out the picture of his granddaughter, Sophia. She was a beautiful child with black hair, dark eyes and light olive skin. She looked nothing like Delinda except for her nose, even her personality was different then her mothers. Sophie was quiet and seemed to be content to play alone. She rarely fussed and loved to play with her dolls. Delinda had been a 'spirited' child and had preferred stuffed animals. Ed shook his sadly thinking back to the day Delinda found out Danny and Mary had gotten married.

Mike had begun to buckle under the pressure of running security for a boss he could not please. No matter how well the young man did Ed rode him harder. When Ed had gone off on Mike about a security detail and telling he would have to work yet another weekend Mike had refused. Danny and Mary were getting married that weekend and he wasn't missing it but hadn't told Ed why he was unable to work, only that it was none of his business. Mike didn't know what the Delines' reaction would be to the wedding and didn't feel right about telling his boss without Danny's permission first. When he had come back from Tahoe Mike had made up his mind that it just wasn't worth it anymore and quit, telling Ed of the nuptials that had taken place on his way out.

When Ed and Jillian went to break the news to Delinda they had found her in her room, staring out the window at the Vegas strip.

"_I know," Delinda said simply before Ed or Jillian could say anything. "Danny called earlier." She turned to her parents; dried tears leaving a trail of make up down her pale face. It was in that moment Ed realized Delinda had still held out a little hope that Danny would return to her some day._

"_They are going to be really happy." She tried to stifle the sob that escaped from her pursed lips and quickly brushed off her parents concerns._

"_I am going to go to California and see Theresa for a few days. The doctor said I am still okay to travel." _

It was then that they realized she had an open suitcase on the bed and she had been packing. Delinda had left to see her old prep school friend who was a designer for a LA based fashion house and had ended up staying there. She took a job working with her friend in marketing and PR. It was a position she was good at and Delinda still loved it. She had finally found her niche and was constantly traveling to cities of culture and meeting sophisticated people. Ed had been happy for her at first, especially since her position at the Montecito hadn't ended well. She had not gotten along with the chef hired to replace Wolfgang and her kitchen had been plagued by mishaps. What had finally driven her to leave wasn't the work itself but the casino gossip. Once word had gotten around about Danny and Mary she could no longer handle the stares or chattering behind her back. Some of the looks were for sympathy but mostly she was seen as the awful 'other' woman. It seemed that most of Las Vegas had been rooting for Danny and Mary to get together and now that they had there was no reason not to let their happiness show for the newlyweds, especially not to spare Delinda's feelings.

Unfortunately, after the baby was born Jillian was often in LA or traveling around with Delinda as her nanny. It had gotten to the point where Jillian had told her daughter she had to slow down; she was away from Sophie more than she was home unless Jillian took the baby on the road too.

"_Babies need a schedule and consistency, Delinda" her mother tried to reason with her._

"_Don't worry, I'll quit traveling so much once she is in school or she can be home schooled." Delinda was busy packing, yet again._

"_Home schooled?" Jillian said incredulously. "Delinda, I can't keep following you around with Sophie in tow. It's not good for her, me or your father."_

It was then that Sophie began living with them the majority of the time. Ed loved having his granddaughter around; it was like having a second chance to get things right in helping raise a child. He wished he could spend more time with her, which brought his thoughts back to Danny. He needed to find a way to get him back to Vegas. He wanted him to come back to help him run the casino but it was more than that. He missed the kid. Ed had let him down and he needed a chance to make everything up to him.

------

"If you like Pina Colada's and getting' caught in the rain…" 

The little boy giggled at his father who kept making silly faces as he danced around the kitchen. Thankfully, Danny's singing was a little better than his dancing as he tried to hit the notes without waking up his wife.

Mary walked as quietly as she could down the hallway; she loved watching Danny play with Ryan when he thought no one was paying attention. From the doorway she surveyed her boys as they finished their breakfasts, wondering how her husband could sing, dance and eat at the same time without choking. She felt a small movement in her belly and her hand subconsciously began to rub the spot where she felt her new baby moving. The young mother smiled out of pure joy looking at her husband and child, realizing how perfect her life was and how much it had changed over the past few years. Soon her thoughts drifted back to a little over two years ago when Danny had first been in her kitchen.

He had dropped his bag by the back door and followed Mary into the small rented cottage. The small home had become her refuge and although it wasn't technically hers she loved it anyway. They had walked through the small sunroom off the back of the house to enter the decent sized eat in kitchen. The house had a nice family room with fieldstone fireplace complete with wainscoting and built ins. The all season front porch overlooked the many peonies that grew along the low fence in the small front yard. At the time there was only one bedroom in the upstairs loft but it had a great view of Lake Tahoe. The house was located at the end of a quiet street only five houses away from the lake.

After showing him around Mary wasn't surprised when he had asked if he could take a shower. He had been pretty sweaty from his drive here, Mary wondered if it was more from the heat or his nerves that had made him soak his shirt with perspiration.

Her conversation with Delinda earlier in the day had been brief but what she got out of it had made her feel hopeful of what their future could hold. At first glance she had only noticed how much she had missed his smile and large, expressive eyes but when he had hugged her she could tell he had lost weight. After studying him with a little more scrutiny she realized he hadn't been taking very good care of himself. It reminded her of when his father had died and he had cut himself off from everyone who cared. He was much too thin and the dark circles under his eyes made it apparent he wasn't resting. This time she would take care of him - they would take care of each other. Now that the opportunity was here for another chance she wasn't about to let it go.

He had found her in the kitchen, his hair was still dripping from the hot shower but he had felt better than he had in months. As the water poured over him it seemed to wash away all the months of pain and regret leaving him tired but happy.

"_How long do you have before you have to go back?" She gave him a small smile and leaned on the counter for support._

"_I don't." He said quietly._

"_What about work?"_

"_I fired myself." He said with a half smile. She couldn't help but laugh a little at his lame attempt at lightening up the mood but soon she turned away again. _

_When he saw the far away look in her eyes as she stared out the kitchen window his stomach did a flip-flop. Maybe she didn't want him here after all._

"_Mare, please. Please tell me you want me here…." Danny's voice cracked and he could barely get the words out._

_When Mary turned and saw the terrified expression on his face of what her answer would be she quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes and took his hand into hers._

"_I have wanted this day to happen for so long. I didn't know if it ever would but somehow deep down I knew we were meant to be. I'm afraid if I close my eyes I will open them and it won't be real."_

Mary continued to watch from her spot in the doorway, relishing the memory of what that night had brought. From then on they had been together and their relationship had grown into a wonderful marriage. They had gotten to know each other again and made a commitment to be honest with each other no matter what. Instead of worrying over old insecurities or second-guessing what the other was feeling they talked openly and honestly. When Danny became withdrawn and had difficulty sleeping Mary knew something was upsetting him, when she cleaned like a madwoman and became overly cheerful he knew she was upset. Instead of avoiding whatever issues might be going on, they hit them head on with honest discussions. Mary had expected more bumps along the way but there had been actually very little.

"Hey, mama!" Danny called out to her with a bright smile after noticing her standing in the doorway. She was quickly enveloped in a morning hug and kiss.

"You're in a better mood?" Mary asked, relieved Danny seemed back to his happy self.

"Yes, ma'am." Danny kept his arms around her before leaning in for another kiss.

"Mama!" Another little voice yelled, causing both parents to look over at the small child who was quite happy with mashing the rest of his breakfast into his sandy blonde hair.

-----------

Ed approached the quaint cottage slowly, trying to get the words he wanted to say formulated in his mind before coming face to face with Danny and Mary. Now that he was finally here he was eager to make amends and work toward repairing the damage that had been done over the past few years.

The house looked quiet but he noticed some movement in the front yard. He saw a young girl playing with the dog inside the gate and at first he wondered if it was one of Mary's sisters. As he walked closer he knew it wasn't either Ariel or Ashley.

"Hi there." Ed said brightly. "Is Danny and Mary home?"

"Who's asking?" The girl squinted up at him.

Ed grinned at the tough little girl who couldn't have been more than ten or eleven.

"I'm Ed." He held out his hand for the little girl and smiled again. "I am a good friend of theirs."

"I'm Lily." A little hand jutted out and shook his quickly. "I stay next door sometimes with my grandma." Lily jerked her head to the side and Ed recognized the cottage next door from one of the pictures. Danny had been up on the roof replacing some shingles.

As she opened the gate for him Ed immediately leaned down and held his hand out for the dog to sniff. Lily noticed he seemed to like him by the way his tail began to wag. If the stranger was good enough for Max than he was good enough for her.

"Their not home, I just came over to play with Max."

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Ed said disappointed.

"Mary took the baby to the grocery store and Danny went to work." Lily came through the gate and shut it before heading down the sidewalk toward her house.

"He usually stops to get the guys lunch on the way in so you may catch him at the deli or Bella's." The girl called over her shoulder before disappearing around the fence.

Ed walked back to his car and got out the directions to McCoy Construction headquarters. With any luck he would catch him there since he didn't know which deli or what Bella's was and Lily hadn't stuck around for him to ask.

He was driving for about 10 minutes when a familiar flash of yellow caught his eye. Ed felt his heart beat a little faster when he saw Danny's camaro parked on the street. He pulled over and looked at the closest storefronts until his gaze settled on one, _Bella's Bakery_.

Ed tried to decipher the many emotions that seemed to come over him until finally telling himself to focus on Nessa. His daughter had been through a lot and right now his priority was getting all of her family and friends together.

Ed watched Danny eye the goods behind the bakery counter and point to something. The portly man had barely gotten the doughnut into Danny's hand before he shoved over half of it in his mouth. Ed took a moment to study his former protégée. He was dressed in a black suit, white shirt and matching tie. Ed wasn't sure if it was the fact he wore his hair longer now or if it was his lifestyle but his features seemed softer, younger. As he pushed open the door he heard a bell ring and saw the proprietor and Danny turn to see who had entered the store.

Ed could tell by the look on Danny's face he had taken the kid completely by surprise. He walked over to the stunned man who stood completely still and had even stopped chewing the doughnut in his mouth. Danny could only stare at the man he had once looked up to like a father.

"Hello Danny. Been a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

Missing You Chapter Three

"Hello Danny. Been a long time." The corners of the older man's face turned up slightly as Danny automatically shook the hand that was offered in greeting.

Danny continued to stare at the man he thought he would never cross paths with again. He was thankful his mouth was full, giving him a moment to recover before having to speak.

"Ed….." Danny paused, desperately trying to come up with something to say. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Before Ed could answer Danny spoke again, his voice laced with concern. "Is something wrong? Did something happen-"

"No, no." Ed quickly reassured him, explaining he was in town scouting out a yacht service the Montecito hoped to acquire. He gestured toward a table and the look on Danny's face told him the younger man wasn't buying it. They both sat in silence for a moment, Ed noticing Danny's guarded expression.

"Why are you here Ed?" Danny finally found his voice after gaining some composure.

The older man briefly looked down before meeting his former protégée's scrutiny. "I was hoping to change your mind about Nessa's party-"

"No, uh uh." Danny shook his head, not letting Ed finish. "We talked to her for a long time the other night and we have plans to see her up here, in Tahoe."

"Look, the girl's been through a lot and it would be so good for her if all of her family and friends could be there…"

"She understands why we can't come."

"Danny, don't let your feelings about what happened with Delinda cloud your judgment." Ed said in a fatherly tone that Danny tried to ignore.

"I don't have a problem with Delinda. That's all in the past." Danny gave a slight shrug as he glanced at his car through the window then met Ed's gaze.

"So it's me you have a problem with?" Ed challenged softly.

"There is no reason to have Mary go back there." Danny kept his voice even, hiding the long suppressed feelings that were just below the surface. His avoidance of the question was not lost on Ed. When Danny found out he and Jillian knew he might not be the father of D's baby Ed saw something die in Danny that day. _Love? Respect?_ Even though it wasn't his or Jillian's place to tell him Danny saw their silence as a betrayal.

"Nessa got the impression Mary wants to come." Ed insisted, knowing he was pushing Danny but couldn't seem to stop himself. Old habits died hard.

"Mary forgets how much that town and the people in it hurt her." Danny said in a low, firm voice.

"Hurt her or you?" Ed demanded. He knew he had gone too far but how could they get past this if Danny continued to avoid the real issues of why he wouldn't come home?  
He waited impatiently for the man he always thought of as a son to respond hoping he was misreading Danny's cold hard stare.

"This conversation is over." Danny slid his chair back to stand up but Ed quickly grabbed his arm.

"Danny, you're part of my family. I was hard on you and I am sorry for that but I have always thought of you like a son, you know that."

"A son?" Danny lashed out. Years of pain and bitterness finally erupted taking both men by surprise. "You treated me more like the family dog. Always scolding me, telling me what I was doing wasn't good enough, throwing me a bone once in a while when I actually pleased you." Danny chuckled bitterly at his play on words.

"The whole time I was with Delinda, before she got pregnant, I tried so hard to please you. I wanted to be a part of your family so badly…." Danny's voice became softer, strained with emotion. "I was so stupid."

Ed saw Danny try to get his emotions in check. Ed was hopeful that after Danny's outburst he would be more receptive to what he had come here to say.

"Danny, you don't know how many times I've wished I could go back and change how I acted not just to you but to Jillian too. So many things were going on with the casino, my marriage….but, none of that matters anymore. I know I should have done things differently, but that's part of being a family. You make mistakes but you stay together. You, Nessa, Mike, and Mary were all part of my family-"

"Mary?" Danny said incredulously, his eyes flashing with anger over the mention of his wife's name. "In the year before she left Vegas when did you ever treat her like _family_? I bet you can't name one time."

Images of conversations he had with Mary flashed through Ed's mind. He had been so demanding while she was Hotel Manager but the sweet girl had always risen to the occasion. The time he cornered her about her father in the middle of the casino, at Delinda's insistence until Danny stepped in, came to mind. Ed inwardly cringed at how awful he felt when he discovered later what had been really going on. He had no idea what her secret was concerning her father and only wished he hadn't treated Mary so callously. The same thought must have been on Danny's mind too.

"You keep talking about how I was a part of your family. Well, I hadn't been around one in a long time but I knew family was about unconditional love. It's what I have now, with Mary. What I could have had a long time ago if you and _your_ family had been honest with me. If only you had cared enough about me to tell me the truth." Danny said matter-of-factly. The scraping of the chair across the tiled floor drew Ed's attention.

"Danny wait."

Ed saw Danny take a deep breath before slowly turning around to face his former mentor for the last time. Sadness had replaced anger in the young man's eyes and Ed wasn't sure which was worse.

"How could you have not told me, Ed?"

"It wasn't my place." Ed defended quietly.

"I should have known from the very beginning."

"I didn't know about you and Mary. Who do you think got her to do the amnio?" Ed couldn't help the edge that had crept into his voice. Danny would never know of the times he had pleaded with Delinda to come clean with Danny, for all of their sakes.

"And if she hadn't? If she hadn't gotten the test would you have told me?" Danny begged. "Or would you have let me find out when she was born and obviously not mine?" 

A picture of his black haired, dark skinned granddaughter flashed through his mind and he so wished he could give Danny the answer he was looking for. In all honesty Ed wasn't sure what he would have done if Delinda hadn't agreed to find out if Danny was the father or her dead Arabian lover. When Ed only sat in silence Danny tried to hide his disappointment and harden himself against it.

"That's what I thought."

"Danny-"

"Tell Nessa we look forward to seeing her in a few weeks." Danny turned, trying to keep his breathing even as he walked calmly over to the bakery counter.

With heavy heart Ed watched him grab the takeout bags from the man behind the counter, saying his thanks then walk out the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Missing You Chapter 4

_His heart raced as he tried to make out how many men were surrounding the building. Two….four…six…..maybe more. It was impossible to tell the way the rain was pouring down in sheets, almost blinding him. Even the streetlights were barely visible in the darkened city._

_The man's fingers curled around the trigger of his sig, the cold steel securely in his grip. If he couldn't make the drop off point in time what would become of his partner?_

"Damn it!" Danny cursed and slammed the laptop shut without bothering to save his work.

"Writers block?" Mary softly came up behind him and was rewarded with a deep moan from Danny as her fingers began to firmly massage his shoulders.

"Ahh, that's what I needed." Danny sighed again and tipped his head back and forward, letting Mary work her magic as she rubbed the tension away.

Danny closed his eyes and for the next several minutes he just let the negative emotions that plagued him all day evaporate as he felt his wife's hands on his upper back.

"Is that all you need?" Mary said breathlessly into his ear and began to trail soft kisses along his neck.

Danny's head snapped upright and he quickly turned to see what his wife was wearing. The white negligee was one of his favorites and he smiled knowing what she must have in mind. He pulled her onto his lap and she easily straddled his legs between hers, leaning forward to give him perfect access to her ample breasts. Her rounded belly was becoming noticeable under the silk fabric but he didn't care. Knowing she was carrying his child had always given him a sense of pride and it only made her more beautiful in his eyes.

Mary let out a sigh of her own as she felt his large warm hand cup her breast. Usually writing was his way of winding down but since he didn't seem to be making progress on his story she told him she didn't think he'd mind the interruption.

"god, no." Danny pulled her mouth onto his and kissed her deeply. His hands roaming over her back and down to her hips, pulling her even closer.

"Are you sure?" Mary teased, tipping her head back slightly. "I don't want to interrupt 'Alex DuPres' if he's on a roll."

Danny laughed at the penname she had made up for him when he began writing short stories for a national men's magazine. He had enjoyed creative writing in school and had been pretty good at it. Mary had encouraged him to begin writing again shortly after moving to Tahoe as a 'therapeutic outlet'. Somehow his hobby had grown into a profession that most of the time he enjoyed, except when there was a deadline looming.

He needed to wrap up the last chapter of this series before the end of the week or his editor was going to kill him. His stories were reminiscent of Tom Clancy novels and many readers were asking for the series to be expanded into a book, an idea Danny was still mulling over.

Pushing thoughts of his writing and meeting with Ed aside, Danny gently picked up his wife and carried her to bed.

-------

Ed stared down into his drink trying to get the conversation he had with Danny out of his head. At first he tried to be angry with him, it was only a little party, what was the big deal? Ed knew it was more than that, he wanted Danny home and was being selfish- the exact thing Danny accused him of.

Sighing deeply, Ed looked around the restaurant inside his hotel, hoping for a distraction. From his position at the bar he watched a young family walk across the lobby and couldn't help but notice how happy they looked. It was the same way Danny and Mary looked in the pictures he had seen.

The older man had been so hopeful his meeting with Danny would go well. On his way to find Danny he had gotten a phone call from Nessa. She had told him that Mike and Danny were at a crossroads with their business, either expand the business by hiring more help or severely limit their client base because of Danny's stance on traveling. Ed was hoping Danny's love of his old job would at least make the younger man receptive to hearing him out about a return to Vegas and ultimately the Montecito.

With a feeling of resignation Ed vowed he would leave them alone. Danny and Mary deserved to be happy and judging by Danny's reaction his arrival was only upsetting them.

Flipping open his vibrating cell phone he answered wearily. "Hi sweetheart."

-------

Hours later Danny and Mary laid on their sides facing each other feeling completely satisfied after making love. Their breathing slowly returned to normal and Mary could feel her lids growing heavy with sleep.

"You really want to go, don't you?" Danny said softly as one finger brushed a small lock of hair out of her eyes. His intense gaze seemed to see right through her deep brown eyes and peer into her soul.

Over the past two years she had gotten out of practice of hiding her feelings and was no longer good at it as she had once been. Knowing how adept Danny had become at reading her, Mary wished she didn't want to go but she did.

Taking her hand and gently caressing her upper arm his voice was soft and low.

"Sometimes I dream that night we found each other again never happened. I get this heavy feeling in my chest, I'm terrified when I wake up that…that… you'll be gone but I see you lying here with me. I hear Ryan call for us from his crib….and everything is right again. I know nothing and no one can touch us, Mare. I think, if you still want, we should go."

------

The next morning Ed glanced toward the small cottage as he placed the rental car in park and climbed out. He was a little surprised to get Danny's call earlier. The young man said he had wanted to talk, straighten things out. Ed had quickly agreed to a meeting, neither men liking the way things ended yesterday.

Before he opened the gate he saw the little girl from yesterday walking down the sidewalk.

"You're back again?" Lily said matter of fact.

"Yep. How are you today, Lily?" Ed said with a smile. He noticed today she was dressed in capris and a clean t-shirt, not the long black, dirty top and black jeans from yesterday.

"Fine." The little girl crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Mrs. McCoy says you're an old friend of theirs, from Vegas. My mom goes there sometimes."

"Oh, yeah? What does she do?" Ed said politely, smiling at how good it sounded to hear Mary referred to as Mrs. McCoy. It sounded natural, it sounded right. His smile soon faded when he saw the little girl shrug and her demeanor turned from friendly to guarded.

"My grandma says Danny and Mary have hearts of gold. They watch out for her when I'm not around."

Ed had never thought of Danny that way before. Mary, sure, he had even referred to the sweet girl in the same way, he had just never thought of Danny like that. The description fit though, Ed mused. Danny always had a strong sense of justice, right and wrong. He tried to see the best in people, which sometimes landed him into trouble. In so many ways Danny was very old-fashioned, looking back now it was very clear to Ed that he and Delinda never made a very good fit.

He studied the girl for a moment and couldn't help but see sadness in her face as she looked over to the cottage next door. His curiosity piqued, he wanted to ask her more but she was called away by a frail looking woman who had hobbled out onto the neighboring porch.

"Take care, Lily." Ed called after her and watched her scurry away.

From inside Danny watched Ed make his way up the walk. He took a few deep breaths before opening the door. Max was immediately by his side to greet the visitor.

"Hello, Ed. Thanks for meeting me here." Danny stepped back to allow him into the house. "Max, go lay down."

"Is Mary here?" Ed asked hopefully, straightening up from greeting the large dog. He was surprised how much he wanted to see the red head, and meet their son.

"Upstairs," Danny jerked his head slightly to the staircase off to the side. "She's trying to get Ryan down for a nap but I hope she takes one too."

"Is everything okay?" Ed's brows furrowed in genuine concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Danny replied as he led Ed into the all season porch and over to the comfortable sea grass chair with overstuffed cushions. Danny took a seat on the loveseat directly across from him. Ed noticed the papers and laptop on the coffee table in front of him and realized Danny must have been working in here.

"Mary's allergies really bother her up here and sometimes it makes it hard for her to sleep, being all congested like that. Besides, it's good for her to take naps right now." Danny hesitated slightly before elaborating. "We're having another baby."

"That's fantastic, Danny. Congratulations.' Ed said excitedly. He knew Mary was pregnant but Danny didn't know that. "When is she due?"

"Uh, October." Danny replied, unable to contain the small smile that lit up his face. Danny was pleased with Ed's reaction. He had monitored him closely for any sense of negativity from his former boss but had surprisingly found none.

The German Shepherd made his way over to Ed and sat in front of him, tail wagging. Ed began petting the dog and admiring his black and brown coat.

"Quite a dog you got here."

"Thanks. Mary always wanted a German Shepherd ever since she saw The Bionic Woman."

"The Bionic Woman?" Ed questioned while he continued to pet the dog's soft fur.

"You know, like Six-Million Dollar Man? Steve Austin? Jamie Somers?"

When Ed nodded his head in acknowledgement Danny continued. Ed listened to him ramble on about the old TV favorite and he couldn't help but think how much he missed the younger man's company. How many times had he heard Danny carry on about some insignificant piece of trivia or story involving a Vegas local? He listened intently as Danny went on about an episode where the bionic dog saved Jamie's life.

"She even named him Max after the dog on the show." Danny said absently, straightening up his work area as he spoke.

"So he is Mary's dog?"

"Yeah, she got him when she first moved here, he was just a puppy."

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed that." Ed said in surprise.

He wasn't sure what he had said wrong but suddenly Ed notice Danny physically tense, putting an end to their relaxed conversation.

Danny suppressed the desire to ask Ed how well he ever knew Mary despite his claims that he considered her family. Somewhere in his mind he knew he was being unfair, Mary had fooled all of them countless times about her real feelings. Sometimes it was easier to go on pretending everything was okay with her even if you knew it wasn't and other times she had hid things so well no one would ever suspect what had been going on in her pretty head.

Keeping his voice unnaturally even Danny turned the subject to why Ed was here.

"Look, I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday. You caught me off guard and obviously I had a few things I needed to work out-"

"It's okay Danny. All of this is my fault. I should have told you about the paternity issue in the beginning but I knew that if I did Delinda would hate me. I thought you would forgive me once she told you herself. I took advantage of your feelings for me and I am sorry-"

"That's not why I asked you to come. All that…stuff….is in the past. It's history." Danny's tone had a finality to it which made it clear to Ed this was no longer up for discussion.

"Then why did you call me?" Ed sounded confused.

"I wanted to see if we could be in the same room without a repeat of yesterday. The last thing I want is to come to Nessa's party and have there be any animosity between us. I don't want to upset her or anyone else. Especially my wife."

"You changed your mind?" Ed said incredulously.

"It will be good for Mary to see everyone again, especially her family. Her sisters are leaving on Sunday for a ten day cruise with Carol and her new husband and she really wanted to see them before they left. It's hard for them to come visit with school."

"I can imagine." Ed said distractedly, he was still trying to soak in that Danny and Mary were coming. He didn't know what was the force behind Danny's change of heart but he wasn't going to question it.

A small cry from the upstairs turned the men's attention inside the house and they were both on their feet.

"Uh, I have to go get him." Danny began heading toward the stairs, expecting Ed to make an excuse and see himself out. Instead, Ed followed him to the staircase just inside the family room, half way up the steps Danny turned to the older man.

"I'll just wait down here then," Ed smiled and pointed toward the sunroom.

"Uh, okay. I'll be just a minute." Danny bounded up the rest of the steps two at a time to reach his tired baby. Ed glanced around the family room, his eyes drawn to the family picture on the mantel. It was a black and white taken on a beach. They all had big smiles on their faces but it was Mary that Ed kept looking at. She looked absolutely radiant sitting next to Danny, Ryan on his dad's lap.

He heard Danny's voice from somewhere and realized there was a baby monitor in the corner.

"It's okay, baby. Go back to sleep, I got him."

"Is Ed here?" Mary said sleepily.

"Yeah…he's downstairs."

"I'll be down in a minute…" Mary's voice trailed off and Ed assumed she was already back to sleep. He remembered how tired Jillian had gotten during her pregnancy, he couldn't imagine how tired Mary was taking care of a toddler and having another baby growing inside of her.

When Danny came down carrying a half-asleep child he found Ed sitting back on the chair on the porch.

"Sorry about that." Danny cradled the sandy haired little boy in his arms as he sat down on the loveseat. "Mary finally took some sinus medicine the doctor recommended and I think it's knocked her out."

"I understand." Ed sat forward in his seat and smiled down at the child who was looking at him over the rim of his sippy cup. The little boy smiled back then shyly buried his face into his dad's chest.

"He looks like you, Danny."

"Yeah, except when he smiles I think he looks like Mary." Danny couldn't help but grin the way Ed was admiring his son for the first time. He wanted to ask about Sophie, to say how much she looked like Delinda but he was at a loss for words. She had sent a birth announcement and her and Mary had been sending each other Christmas and birthday cards. It wasn't like they spoke on the phone but an email here and there had been sent.

"Sophie doesn't look like Delinda much but she is very smart like she was."

"I've seen pictures, she's a beautiful little girl." Danny said sincerely.

"Thanks."

Several minutes later Ed walked out of the McCoy home feeling more at peace than he had in a long time. He had never seen Danny so genuinely happy, Ed hadn't even thought it was in Danny to be so relaxed and content. Danny and Mary were meant for each other, that was certain. This is where he belonged, with Mary.

Ed knew exactly what he needed to do. He needed to leave Danny and Mary alone and let them live their lives. In all the years he knew the young couple they had always been there for their friends, often putting their own feelings aside. It was time for him to return the favor and put them first for a change. He would enjoy the brief time he would see them at the party and always be there if they ever needed him in the future, but essentially he would leave them be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Flash Forward….._

"_So your parents went to Las Vegas for the party and then never went back to Tahoe?" Andy asked while he tried hopelessly to get his bouquet to look like Meg's._

"_Not exactly," the cute redhead took the tulips from his hands and began working on the centerpiece herself. She should have known Andy wouldn't have a clue on how to arrange flowers._

"_Well, the party must have gone smoothly, right?" Andy questioned her further._

_Meg laughed heartily as she looked at the boy who was trying so hard to understand her family for her sister's sake. _

"_There's one thing you should know about us," Meg said with a wry grin. "If there is trouble anywhere near a McCoy- we'll find it."_

_End of Flash Forward_

Las Vegas, The Deline Home

Jillian looked around the party; generally please at how well things were going. Except, of course, that Delinda was still avoiding her because of the argument they had had earlier over Sophie. When Delinda felt her mother was once again criticizing her parenting skills Delinda had pointed out that Ed's job had kept him away from home for weeks at a time but no one thought less of him because he was a man. Jillian had tried to gently remind Delinda how much she had missed her father when he left on his trips and point out that it didn't matter that he was a man or not, a parent should be with their child more than once every few weeks.

When Delinda had refused to see it her mother's way and acknowledge any resentment she may have had over her father's absence when she was younger Jillian had given up. Delinda had said she realized how important her father's job was to be away from his family so much and respected his right for his chosen profession. It had taken all of Jillian's will power to bite her tongue and not blurt out what she really thought.

"Yes, but your father was saving the world from terrorists and criminals. You're saving the world from bad fashion."

In the end Jillian had remained quiet, as much as she hated to admit this of her own daughter, she knew that Sophie was better off in Vegas with her and Ed. She didn't want Delinda to take her away from Las Vegas and the only stability she had in her young life. Jillian didn't want her granddaughter to pay the price for her mistake of pushing the issue with Delinda.

Jillian scanned the room until her eyes settled on the man she was looking for. Danny. He was talking to Mitch and one of the pit boss' Nessa had been friends with while Mary stood only a few feet away with Sam and Polly. As she slowly approached the group Jillian couldn't take her eyes off Danny or his little boy. Ryan was a beautiful child and was the spitting image of his father, except when he smiled. His wide grin was definitely Mary's.

"Danny, you've barely put him down since you got here. Why don't I show you the play area?" Jillian guided a reluctant Danny toward the side yard of the expansive grounds of the Deline home.

As soon as Ryan saw the play equipment he began to squirm out of his father's arms to join Sophie who was quietly playing in the sand.

"Play! Play!" The little boy squealed in delight and toddled over to the miniature climber next to the slide.

Danny kept his eyes focused on his child, trying desperately not to feel awkward around Jillian. He knew she was staring at him and prayed she would just excuse herself or keep the conversation about Ryan and Sophie.

"He's beautiful, Danny." Jillian said softly, her lips were turned up into a smile.

"Thanks," Danny replied, glancing at the woman before training his eyes back to his boy. He had thought the world of Jillian for so many years until he realized she had kept so much from him. Seeing her again had caused a mix of emotions and he wasn't sure exactly how he felt anymore. What he was sure of was that he didn't want to bring up the past, not now.

Since they had arrived Danny had been extremely sensitive to any hint of rejection toward his son or Mary that he had barely left their side until now. The older woman was quite perceptive and had understood why Danny seemed a little aloof toward her and protective of his family.

"Has Mary been feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Danny said relieved Jillian was keeping the conversation on a neutral topic. "She had a little spotting a couple times but the doctor said it was nothing to worry about."

Danny saw the glimpse of worry pass over Jillian's face before she asked if Mary had suffered any morning sickness.

"It was bad up until a month ago, she didn't really have it with Ryan so that was a new experience for her."

"Maybe this one's a girl." Jillian smiled.

"I hope so. Not that we really care as long as it's healthy but I think Mary would really like a girl." They both continued to watch the children play and Danny felt himself begin to relax a little.

"Are you going to find out the sex?"

"Maybe…..we didn't with Ryan but our ultrasound is in a couple of weeks and we've been thinking about it."

Jillian studied Danny for a moment before carefully choosing her words. She didn't want to make Danny uncomfortable but was afraid the night would end without another opportunity to speak with him alone.

"I am glad you're happy, Danny. Even though it might not seem that way now, it's all I ever wanted. For you and Delinda to both be happy." Jillian could see the smile slip from Danny's face and glance at her quickly before looking back to the children.

"Jillian, I… I really don't want to talk about it."

"I know you don't. Whether you hear it or not I need to apologize."

------

"-I think Danny loves the cottage as much as I do. Right after he moved to Tahoe he bought it so he could expand the attic to build a second bedroom and bath upstairs. It originally had just a small loft bedroom and the only bathroom was on the first floor. Danny replaced the siding and roof-"

"Hey! He had help." Mike interrupted as he kissed Mary on the cheek and joined the small group of friends discussing where they lived now.

"Yes, he definitely put you to work, didn't he?" Mary laughed at the memory of Danny teaching Mike how to shingle a roof. It had taken Mike quite a bit of practice on how to maneuver the nail gun while holding the shingles in place.

"Speaking of the man, where is he? I take it Ryan is with him and I need to see my little guy."

"Try the play area." Sam interjected. "I just saw him over there talking to Jillian when I sent Kira and Cole out."

"Thanks," Mike excused himself but gave Nessa a wink before leaving. Mary and Sam gave each other a knowing grin before Sam asked Mary how the house hunting was going.

Mary sighed and explained they still hadn't found a house or property they would like to build on, at least not enough to leave the small cottage.

"I know we need a bigger place and we can't add on anymore to what we have, it's just so hard to find the right house." Mary said wistfully.

"Maybe you can't find one because you really want to live _here_." Delinda commented distractedly as she looked around the room. She made eye contact with one of Ed's associates who had helped Nessa back to Vegas and gave him a flirtatious wave.

She hadn't noticed Mary's sudden discomfort or Nessa's swift change of subject.

"Are you going to nurse the baby?" Nessa asked.

"Of course she is." Sam said curtly, her eyes examining the small crowd of people dispersed throughout the Delines' living room. _Where is Jeremy? I hope he's still watching the kids._

"Doesn't it hurt?" Nessa asked, lowering her voice to a near whisper.

"A little at first but I had read a lot before I had him so I expected it." Mary said reassuringly. She smiled at her friend who was looking at her and Sam in awe. Nessa had been so curious about every aspect of motherhood and what her friends had gone through to become new mothers. She still couldn't quite believe that Sam, of all people, was such a devoted mom.

"I'm surprised Danny would want you to breastfeed." Delinda retorted in surprise.

"He was very supportive, he knows it's best for the baby. Honestly, I couldn't have done it without him, every time I was discouraged and wanted to quit he kept me going. Danny was-"

"I wish I could have nursed," Delinda interrupted nonchalantly as she twirled her fingers around the stem of her wine glass. "I tried a few times in the hospital but I didn't have any milk."

Mary quickly glanced at Sam whose face immediately turned beat red. Mary knew very well the struggles Sam had had trying to nurse two babies and remembered the late night phone calls the two shared supporting each other through those first few months.

"If you had kept at it your milk would have come in." Sam said shortly, ignoring Mary's hand that was suddenly a gentle presence on her arm. She appreciated the reassuring touch of her best friend but Sam had tolerated enough of Delinda's blasé attitude about labor and parenthood. It had bothered her every time she had spoken to Delinda the few times they had seen each other over the past two years.

"It's just hard for some women, Sam." Delinda said defensively.

"It's hard for _all_ women at first, Delinda. Some of us just do it because we know it's the right thing to do." Sam felt the steady pressure of Mary's hand on her arm and took a deep breath before deciding the best thing to do was just walk away.

"I am not a bad mother." Delinda denied in a hushed tone to Nessa and Mary, watching Sam make a path toward the French patio doors before turning pleading eyes back to her friends.

"No one said you were," Mary said comfortingly, locking eyes with Nessa as she gave Delinda a brief hug. Nessa smiled weakly at her sister, well aware of Jillian and Ed's displeasure over their daughter's career choices that kept her away from Sophie. They were proud that their daughter had finally found her niche but not at the expense of her own child's welfare.

"Look, Sam is just a little on edge." Nessa spoke quickly, hoping Delinda wouldn't care enough to ask for details.

"Why don't we go check on the kids?" Mary said with a bright smile, hoping to further distract the blonde.

Delinda began following Nessa and Mary to the play area when she suddenly stopped and grabbed both of their arms.

"Wait a minute. What is going on with Sam?" Delinda demanded. "_What_ is going on?" The blonde's voice was thick with emotion as her friends just stared at each other. "Ever since I got here I've felt like an outsider and now you are keeping secrets from me, too."

Mary saw the tears begin to well in Delinda's eyes and momentarily felt sorry for her. It was clear that the dynamics of the tight group had changed but it was also evident between Ed, Jillian and Delinda as well.

"Sam is having trouble getting pregnant again."

"Oh," Delinda said quietly, looking around for the petite brunette.

"Please don't bring it up to her. She doesn't want to talk about it." Mary said softly but firmly.

"Okay, I won't." Delinda smiled almost shyly at her friend, her appreciation that Mary shared the information with her coming through in her voice.

-------

Nessa walked through the few dozen people scattered around until she joined her friends at the play area. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Danny had eventually relaxed in the company of old friends and acquaintances.

When the McCoy's first arrived she had noticed Danny had kept a firm hold on Ryan, while Mary had greeted everyone with hugs and warm smiles. Not that Danny had been completely standoffish but she had noticed he seemed a little tense around Jillian and kept his conversations with Ed short and courteous.

Nessa had held her breath when Delinda had finally emerged to greet Danny and Mary. What could have been the world's most awkward moment ended up being a pleasant reunion. All three seemed genuinely happy to see each other and soon the old friends were all smiles and shortly after Sam and Jeremy had arrived with the twins, Cole and Kira.

Between the twins, Ryan and Sophie the yard was full of high-pitched squeals and giggles. As they stood and watched the children play Nessa was still amazing at how much life had changed while she had been away.

"I'm starting to feel like an old maid." Nessa whispered into Mike's ear. "Look at all of these babies!"

"Yeah, it does make you kinda want one." Mike said absently, watching his godson play tug of war over a truck with Cole. The beautiful Brit felt her heart race and looked Mike up and down. Ever since she came home two weeks ago she had spent a lot of time with Mike. She wondered if they would have a child of their own playing before them if she hadn't left.

Upon Nessa's return to Vegas, Delinda had come home for four days but then had to get back to LA. Ed and Jillian had not wanted to let Nessa out of their sight but respected her need to return to some sort of normalcy. She was even scheduled to start again at the Montecito in a couple of weeks.

"Oh, Mike. Has Ed spoken to you yet? He has some more information he would like you to look into."

"Thanks, Ness. I'll go find him."

Mike and Nessa had spoke so softly but Danny had overheard the conversation and was immediately alarmed by the secrecy in their voice.

"I'll be right back," Danny placed a kiss on Mary's forehead and quickly followed Mike onto the patio.

"Mike!" Danny's arm shot out to get his friends attention. When Mike turned around Danny wasted no time asking him what was going on.

"Nothing's going on, Danny. I'm just going to use the head. I'll be right back." Mike smiled at his friend but he had never been a great liar.

Danny stood up straighter and glared at his friend suspiciously. "What has Ed dragged you into, Mike? Don't say 'nothing' because your right eye is twitching."

"What?! No it's not!" Mike denied quickly.

"If you're not lying then why did you do that?" With a set jaw Danny glanced at his friend's hand that immediately flown to his right eye to feel for the twitch that always gave him away when he was being less than truthful.

"Ed didn't drag me into anything, Danny."

"If you're just going to stand here and lie to me then I'll ask him myself!" Danny growled and began walking in the direction he had last seen his former mentor. Desperate to stop him Mike quickly jumped in front of his pissed off friend and glanced around nervously as he grabbed Danny's arms. Unable to circumvent Mike without causing a major scene Danny looked at his friend, expecting an explanation.

"If anything I've dragged Ed into this, Danny. Ed's helping _me_."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update, computer crashes got in the way! Anyways, the story is back and the next 8 chapters are done. I will try to post one or two every few days until the story is finished, faster if you send me a review!

Chapter 6

Danny felt like an ass. When Mike explained to him that Ed had been helping him find the people who had killed his cousin several years earlier Danny had been a little taken back. He knew the story of Mike's runaway cousin who ended up murdered, presumably due to a drug connection, but his best friend had kept him purposefully in the dark about the re-opened case.

_"I didn't want you to worry or feel like you needed to get involved. You have enough on your plate with Ryan and the new baby coming. I didn't want to involve you in something that may be dangerous."_

It all made sense to Danny now. Mike had been stalling the completion of their latest security consultation at the Belaggio and returning back to Tahoe. Ed had put him in contact with special agents who were in charge of FBI cold cases and they had dug up enough new leads to reopen the case. Danny had felt a little bad for jumping on Mike earlier but hadn't felt like an ass until Mike pointed out how helpful and understanding Ed had been.

_"He's not the enemy, Danny."_

He realized he had been too hard on Ed and Jillian and felt ashamed for hanging on to these negative feelings for so long.

Danny watched Ed and Frank the Muscle talk in the corner. There was a twinkle in Ed's eye as he laughed at the story Frank was telling him and Danny felt a small smile tug at his lips. Frank always had the best stories and he could only imagine what insane thing he was telling the other man. 

Danny felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. It took several moments for him to identify and accept exactly what it was. He felt left out, plain and simple. His smile faded when Danny thought back to a time when the other two men would have welcomed Danny into their small circle, to let him in on the joke. Maybe they would still welcome him but Danny would never risk it. What if he walked over there and the two men changed the subject and acted all polite? The rebuff would be too much and he became angry for allowing himself to feel this way.

_Crap, now I know how Mike felt all those times when we didn't include him_. There had been so many times Mike had been left out of the loop because Ed and Danny didn't think he would understand, or the situation seemed too dangerous to include the MIT grad. Although the exclusion had come from a good place they had probably hurt Mike's feelings on more than one occasion. Danny made a mental note to plan a guys' night out with his best friend, something fun and meaningful.

Shaking off the uncomfortable feeling the revelations gave him Danny decided it was time to leave, take his family and go back to Carol's for the night. He was relieved to see Mary making her way toward him.

"Hey, you."

"Hi babe, ready to go?" Danny kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yeah, Ryan is almost asleep. Nessa is reading the kids a story out on the patio, it's such a beautiful night." Mary eyed the two men still in conversation over by the bar. "You could go join them you know."

"Nah…..I'm tired. Let's see how fast we can sneak out of here."

"We really should say goodbye-"

"Danny, Mary. How you two been?" Frank called as he walked quickly up to the couple. Danny glanced at where the former CIA agent had been talking to Ed only to discover that Ed was now speaking with Mitch.

"Great." Danny replied, shaking Frank's hand.

"Congratulations on your marriage." Mary said sweetly, accepting a hug from the bulky Italian. "Sarasvati is a lucky girl."

"Thank you, Thank you! We just had our first anniversary….."

Danny could feel himself tune out as Frank went on to explain how he had made his 'Indian Princess' his 'Indian Bride'. His eye kept wandering back to where Ed was and he saw him call Jon Castille, the man he had met on a trip to New Orleans and who now ran Surveillance and Security at the Montecito, over as Mitch continued talking and Danny could only assume it had something to do with the casino. A giggle from his wife caused his attention to snap back to the conversation at hand.

"-the only thing that would have made the wedding better is if you had planned it." Frank's smile caused Danny to tighten his arm around Mary's shoulders and the action was not lost on the bigger man. After Frank excused himself Danny stared at his wife in disbelief.

"What?" Mary smiled innocently.

"He was flirting with you! Can you believe that guy?" Danny glanced up to make sure Frank was gone.

"So?" Mary laughed. "We're all happily married, remember? Besides, you're the biggest flirt I know."

"I am not! How can you say that? I do not flirt." Danny tried to sound offended but Mary just laughed.

"Oh come on, Danny. I've seen you flirt with the girl behind the bakery counter to make sure you get the biggest donut."

"But I don't… I mean I don't mean to….no one-"

"Relax, Danny. You can't help it, it's in your nature."

Danny just stared at his wife, unsure of what to think. Mary had a lot of insecurities about his love for her in the past and if he had done anything that would cause her to doubt his feelings for her he would kick himself.

Seeing the worried look on her husband's face Mary cupped her hand around his cheek and smiled. "It's okay. Any girl who sees this handsome face is going to wish you were hers, but you married _me_. I know you love me and it's me you go to bed with every night."

Danny smiled in relief, basking in the confidence she had in their relationship. He bent his head closer to hers and spoke so only she could hear.

"So you think I'm handsome?" His hot breath on her neck sent a thrill racing down her spine.

Mary looked up with a grin, brushing a lock of hair off his forehead. "Uh-huh," she said seductively and placed a promising kiss on his lips.

"Let's get out of here." Danny said huskily but Mary pulled out of his embrace and pointedly looked in Ed's direction.

Danny sighed and glanced back at the man he had once considered a surrogate father. He saw Jillian approach him and Danny got the impression she told Ed to do something he didn't want to do. Ed soon disappeared down the hallway and Danny gave Mary a questioning glance.

"Why don't you go say goodbye." Mary encouraged. After a quick kiss on the forehead he was off in search of Ed.

-----

Sam stopped next to Mike who was gazing intently at Nessa. She was sitting on the patio sofa with her sister and Sophie, Ryan curled up to her side listening closely to 'Goodnight Moon'. Kira and Cole were already asleep at the other end, someone had placed a throw blanket over their small figures.

"Hey Sam, where's Jeremy?"

"Went to check out the stables then get the car." Sam said tersely.

Mike chuckled, "You can take the boy out of Austin but you can't take Aus-"

"Don't say it." Sam grumbled. She loved her husband but just could not relate to his passion for horses, or any livestock for that matter.

"They look so cute reading like that, don't you think?" Sam just rolled her eyes at Mike's lovesick words as he continued to stare at Nessa. "Delinda looks happy, like she's enjoying just being a mom this weekend."

Sam looked at the blonde who appeared almost maternal the way she held her sleepy daughter in her arms and took a turn reading a bedtime story.

"You and Mary must be rubbing off on her." Mike said absently.

"Jeremy reads most of the books at our house." Sam scoffed, her attitude mostly at Mike's description of Delinda seemingly maternal than anything else.

"Okay, then." Mike tried again. "Maybe Delinda is more like Mary then anybody thought."

"Only if someone gave her a complete personality transplant." Sam muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Sam-" Mike began, surprised at his friend's malice.

"I know, I know", Sam held up her hand. "I'm being a bitch. I'm sorry, ok? Delinda is the next June Cleaver."

"You okay?" Mike asked with genuine concern. He hadn't seen her act like this since she was a stressed out casino host at the Montecito.

Sam took a deep breath and let out a dramatic sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine. You've been around a hormonal Mary enough, you know how it is."

"Sam, are you pregnant?"

"No, that's the problem." Sam sighed again, noting Mike's confusion. "We're trying but it's not happening. My hormones are completely out of whack so I feel like I am pms'ing all the time."

_Way too much information_, Mike thought. Hoping Sam would end the conversation there he just gave her a reassuring smile. _No such luck_.

"I try to tell myself that I should just be grateful for the twins."

Mike nodded, glancing around hoping another male would come and rescue him from the conversation.

"But there is this little voice that keeps telling me to keep going, maybe it will happen this month."

Mike continued to nod, still hoping for rescue.

"I have two beautiful children, why push my luck."

"Right." Mike agreed, not realizing he had done something wrong until Sam turned toward him with both hands on her hips.

"You don't think I should have more babies?" Sam demanded.

"What? No, Sam. That's not what I-"

"You think I should just give up?" Sam demanded once again.

Mike swallowed nervously realizing he was not equipped to deal with the very hormonal woman. He looked around desperately, _where the hell is Danny when I need him?_

------ 

Danny hesitated for a moment outside the half bath, he could hear Ed softly cursing through the half open door. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open and watched as Ed peer into the toilet tank, his tool box left open on the sink.

"Hey," Danny nodded his head slightly and gave Ed a curious smile.

"Jillian hired ten people to help with this party and none of them know how to fix a damn toilet." Ed grumbled good-naturedly. "This may take me a few minutes so I would find another one."

"Oh, I don't have to go. We're leaving soon and I just wanted to say goodbye before we left." Danny saw the disappointment pass over Ed's face before the older man replaced it with a weak smile.

"I am really glad you decided to come, it meant a lot to all of us." The sincerity and unusual frankness in Ed's tone caused Danny to shift uncomfortably. Two minutes ago he couldn't wait to leave and suddenly he felt the urge to stay.

"Do you need help with that?" Danny looked at the torn apart toilet.

"No, it's okay, I'll figure it out." Ed picked up a wrench and looked at the tank in puzzlement.

"It's a new high-efficiency toilet," Danny explained and began rolling up his sleeves. "I just put one in my house, the mechanics are slightly different." 

Ed allowed Danny to take the wrench from him and begin adjusting something in the tank. The older man smiled as he watched Danny fix the toilet and carry on about how much better these toilets were for the environment.

"What time does Carol and Tom leave for their trip tomorrow?" Ed asked, hoping to prolong the conversation when he noticed Danny putting the toilet back together.

"11 am."

"That's when Delinda's flight leaves, too. She's decided to take Sophie back with her for a couple of weeks."

"Oh?" Danny stopped his task and stared at Ed questioningly.

"Sophie lives with us most of the time while Delinda works." Ed tried to keep his tone non-judgmental but he noticed Danny shake his head in acknowledgement of what the older man must feel about the situation. Danny could always read him better than anyone he had ever met, even his wife. "Jillian is going to be pretty down after she leaves."

Danny suddenly felt awkward and watched Ed intently hoping he would keep talking but the older man remained quiet, keeping his attention on repacking his tool box. Over the course of the night Danny knew he needed to say something to the older man, he just wasn't sure what it was. He no longer felt as guarded as when he had first arrived and couldn't deny the need to connect with Ed in some way before he left town. _It was now or never_, Danny mused. Gathering his courage he purposefully cleared his throat and looked at his mentor with quiet resolve.

"I shouldn't have left like I did. I should have at least called you when I got to Tahoe."

When Ed finally spoke his soft response Danny could hear the sadness and remorse in his voice. "You didn't owe me anything Danny. You had a good reason to leave."

Danny blinked rapidly, fighting back the sudden overwhelming flood of emotion that came over him.

After a few moments of silence Ed finally gave Danny a grin. "Come on, I want to say goodbye to Mary before you leave….and get another look at that kid of yours."

Danny smiled back appreciative that Ed seemed to accept his apology. Maybe now they both could put the past behind them. As they walked down the hall back to the party Danny stopped and turned to Ed.

"We're meeting Mike and Sam for brunch before our flight, do you and Jillian want to come?"

Ed would have normally begged off, assuming Danny was just being polite but the sincerity in his voice brought another smile to his face.

"Topless pancakes?" Ed teased.

"Maybe not this trip," Danny chuckled. "We could go to Winslow's."

"Sounds great."

Danny smiled the rest of the way to the living room telling himself that one meal with his former mentor couldn't hurt. He had been so worried this visit would go sideways somehow, that he would feel too vulnerable in some way but his interactions with Ed and Jillian had gone well. Ed seemed to accept Danny's life choices and had made no attempt to pressure him into returning to his hometown. Danny felt confident that he could be friendly with the old man without risking being hurt again. _It's just brunch, what could happen?_

------ 

The next morning Mary watched her husband laugh at something Ed had said and by the astonished look on his face it must be about the surveillance room. Last night while they were preparing for bed he had told her of a few stories Mitch had passed on about the happenings at the Montecito.

Not long after Ed had hired Jon Castille to take over security at the Montecito things had gotten out of control. Danny had been appalled at what had happened to his surveillance room with the New Orlean in charge. Ed had to bring Frank in to restore some order and keep an eye on the situation before any more mayhem caused them to be robbed blind.

Danny had been talking a mile a minute about the way security was being run and then suddenly stopped as he pulled off his trousers. He looked at Mary as he sat on the edge of the bed and threw his pants over toward their suitcase. 'What do I care? It's not my surveillance room anymore.' He had gone on to mutter something about how they could burn it to the ground but the words sounded hollow and Danny quickly changed the subject.

Mary looked at the other end of the table again, Ed, Danny, Mike and Jeremy were leaning in and Jeremy was saying something rather quietly. All four men burst out laughing and Sam rolled her eyes before scooping up another bite of omelet.

"Jeremy is telling a dirty joke" she explained to the curious girls at her end of the table. "He has a bunch of them that the ranch hands come up with."

It was still a shock to everyone that Sam lived on a large ranch outside of Austin, but the fact that they had built a vacation home in Vegas wasn't too much of a surprise. Mary had a feeling that Sam would be spending more and more time in Vegas, especially now with Nessa home. Sam wasn't close with many people but Nessa had been one of them before she had disappeared years ago, the Brit's tough outer shell had made her seem like a kindred spirit. All three of the girls had seemed to bond over their troubled pasts even though the actual events that had taken place had remained unspoken, at least until recently.

After finishing their meals it was time to go. No one wanted a prolonged goodbye and soon Mike had the McCoys in his SUV for the trip to the airport with Sam deciding to ride along. She sent Jeremy home with the kids and jumped in the backseat with Mary and Ryan.

"You and Ed seem to be getting along." Sam commented.

"Yeah, we get along fine." Danny said vaguely.

"U-huh." Sam said smiling, giving Mary a wink. The petite brunet would like nothing better than Danny and Mary to return to Vegas and deep down she felt what was really holding them back was Danny's falling out with Ed.

Danny sighed and turned toward the backseat. He knew Mary would question him later anyway so he might as well talk.

"Okay, I guess it was nice to see him again." Danny admitted.

---- 

Nessa settled back in her seat, thinking about Mike as Ed pulled the Jaguar out of the parking lot right behind the SUV that carried their friends. Ed smiled at Jillian before turning his attention back to the champagne colored vehicle Mike was driving. As they approached an intersection he saw Danny sit up straighter in the passenger seat, his head turned to the right.

The older man gasped when he saw the catering van barrel down the road, oblivious to the red light signaling him to stop. Realizing Danny must see it too Ed said a silent prayer and watched for Mike's brake lights.

"Damn it, Mike! Stop!" Ed screamed and hit the horn as he saw Danny appear to be frantically yelling at Mike from the front passenger seat.

The three watched in horror as the white van smashed into the side of Mike's rental, sending it skidding across the road. Jillian cried out as the sickening sound of squealing tires and crunching metal filled the air. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Bouncing, pain, noise….. _

Danny woke with a start, the pain in his shoulder radiating down his right arm making him grimace.

"We'll be there soon, Danny." Ed's soothing voice helped little when he realized he was strapped to a stretcher and they were in the back of an ambulance.

Confusion and fear took over his body, he was almost too afraid to ask, but he had to know….

"Mary…Ryan…" The dry voice croaked softly.

"The EMT's said they were fine but they went to the hospital to be sure."

Danny closed his eyes, trying to clear the fog from his mind. Images came back in bits and pieces; the noise in his ears grew louder as he tried to place them all together.

_Mary huddled with a screaming Ryan on the sidewalk, Jillian's arms wrapped around the redhead, tears falling from her eyes._

Sam crying out that her side hurt then furiously kicking at the inside of the SUV when she couldn't get her door open.

Ed and Jillian helping his family, including Mike, out of the damaged vehicle.

Breath, he told himself. _They were okay, they were okay, they were okay._ He had seen it with his own eyes. _Mary and Ryan are okay._

The confusion and panic seemed to lift and he consciously evened out his breathing to relax his stiffening muscles.

_They're safe; you saw them with your own eyes, remember? _

The passenger side of the SUV had been hit hard, leaving Danny and Sam trapped inside.  
Mary had wanted to stay with him but he vaguely recalled ordering her away from the vehicle. He thought he had smelled gas and he wasn't taking any chances. The sound and site of his child crying in his wife's arms had been heart wrenching but wonderful at the same time. His family was alive and looked unhurt in what could have been a horrible tragedy.

He tried to move slightly on the gurney but he was securely strapped in, an IV had already been started and Danny wondered how long he would be able to stay awake. The darkness was pulling at him again but he refused to surrender. Danny kept his eyes shut, wiggling his toes just to make sure he could.

"Don't try and move, Sir. We need to keep that shoulder stabilized." The unfamiliar voice caused Danny to open his eyes again; he hadn't noticed the young paramedic that was also in the back of the emergency vehicle.

Danny felt a reassuring squeeze on his leg and turned back to Ed. "They got Sam out?"

"Everyone is out, everyone is going to be fine." Ed smiled at the young man. He could tell he was fighting to stay awake but the morphine they gave him while they were extricating him from the vehicle was making it difficult.

Danny could barely make out Ed's words over the loud rumbling in the back of the ambulance. He tried sit up a little more but the blanket tucked around him combined with the straps allowed little movement.

"Sit tight, Danny. We just turned onto Plymouth." Ed gave him his best reassuring smile.

_Focus, focus on what happened….. _

The rescue crew had gotten Sam out first, she had complained of side pain and was sent to the hospital in the first ambulance. He remembered telling them his shoulder was probably broken but not much after that. They had told him they would give him something for the pain while they tried to get the doors open. He told them not to, painkillers always made him sleepy and he wanted to remain alert.

_"We need you to stay conscious. Don't worry, this will just take the edge off the pain."_ That must have been when he passed out. _Damn people don't listen._

Danny closed his eyes in disgust and Ed wondered if the kid was still in shock.

"Is Mike okay?" Danny suddenly asked, realizing he didn't remember what had happened to his best friend once he left the car.

"I think he's fine, but he's pretty shook up. Mary said she barely felt the crash, just the car sliding afterwards. The passenger side absorbed most of the impact."

Ed looked at his former protégé strapped to the stretcher, his arm swaddled in foam wedges to keep it immobilized. There appeared to be no internal bleeding and his shoulder seemed to be the only serious injury. Ed felt himself relax slightly as the tension began to leave his body. His hands started to tremble and Ed fought hard to keep his emotions in check.

When he had reached the crushed vehicle all five passengers were silent, dazed at what had happened. Ed had immediately begun assessing for injuries while Jillian called 911. Danny's side of the car was the most affected making it difficult to see him. When he saw the young man's eyes closed, a small amount of blood oozing from his temple Ed had feared the worst. Then Ryan began to cry and Danny turned in his direction and pleaded for help.

_"Get them out of here, Ed. Please."_

Danny struggled to free himself but the car door was too damaged. Ed had stayed with him and Sam while Jillian helped Mary calm her scared child and Nessa handled a hysterical Mike.

When they hit a bump Ed saw Danny's face contort in pain and the younger man shut his eyes tightly. "Can't he drive any faster?" Ed almost yelled at the paramedic sitting next to him. Danny definitely needed his shoulder fixed but Ed knew how tough the kid was. _He'll be back on his feet in no time. Everyone will._

Ed prayed he was right, that everyone was going to be okay. Sam's injuries appeared minor but the experienced man knew it was sometimes difficult to accurately assess the severity of injury out in the field. Then there was always Mary's baby to worry about…

----- 

20 minutes later Danny frowned at the curtains that closed off the little area of the Emergency Department he had been assigned to. The doctor saw him immediately and ordered him right to X-ray but he had refused.

_"I am not going anywhere until I see my wife and son."_ The injured man said adamantly, the doctor looked slightly exasperated since he had reassured Danny twice that they were fine. Even Jillian, who had been with them as the doctor examined them, had tried to reassure the younger man they were okay. Mary had sent her out to wait for Danny to make sure _he_ was okay.

"I'll find out where they are, you just sit tight." Ed looked at Danny then grinned at the glare Danny threw at him.

"As if I can go anywhere!" Danny called after the older man who simply smiled back. He threw his head back onto the pillow in frustration at his predicament. He was now lying in a hospital bed, his arm and shoulder still in the immbolizer and he hadn't been allowed to get up. Ed hadn't even let him move when he said he had to pee. Was it a coincidence the nurse came in to take another set of vitals just as Ed left? He knew Mary and Ryan must be close by, maybe even in this same large triage room where the beds were only separated by thick curtains.

It seemed like hours until Ed finally poked his head back around the curtain then pulled it halfway open.

"Did you see them? Where are they? Is-" 

"They're fine. Ryan was already examined and Nessa is going to take him and Mike back to our place. Mary is fine too, but they are keeping her for awhile just to make sure the baby is okay."

"What do you mean? Do they think something is wrong with the baby? What's going on?" Danny said sounding alarmed.

"It's just a precaution." Ed said then held up his hand when Danny began to speak again. "Ssshhhh. Listen."

Ed smiled as he heard the distinct noise of a baby's heartbeat coming from two beds down. "Can you hear it?"

"Is that mine?" Danny whispered, instantly recognizing the amplified sound.

"Yeah," Ed smiled even wider when he saw the tension leave Danny's body as he relaxed further back on to the bed. He closed his eyes tightly and dragged his left hand down his face, a mannerism Ed remembered the kid doing in times of stress. The older man squeezed Danny's good shoulder as a comforting gesture and almost missed the barely audible response from Danny.

"Thank you."

------

_"thump, swish, thump ,swish, thump, swish…."_

The rapid rhythm of her baby's heartbeat was music to Mary's ears as she finally let out the breath she had been holding since the accident. She hadn't felt the baby move since then and hearing the tiny life inside her now was the reassurance she needed.

The doctor had looked over Ryan carefully and given a clean bill of health before Mary allowed herself to be hooked up to the nonstress test. She needed to make sure Ryan was okay and cared for before she let herself be examined. Being only 17 weeks gestation Mary knew that if something was wrong with the baby there was little that could be done at this early stage, so Ryan had to be her first priority. 

_Danny must be going crazy,_ Mary thought as she subconsciously chewed on her lower lip. His doctor had already informed her that he would most likely need surgery and that he was not cooperating. When Danny finally agreed to go to x-ray they had wheeled him past Mary's bed and allowed them to talk for a moment. She saw the worry in his eyes, not for himself but for her and Ryan, for leaving them alone.

"We are fine, don't worry about us. Go do your test and have the surgery." Mary said strongly, hoping to show him that they would be okay.

"But-" 

"No buts, McCoy."

"I don't want to-"

"Don't be a whimp." Mary said without letting him finish. She knew he was going to say he didn't want to leave them, he wanted to take care of them but she wouldn't allow it. He looked like crap, the pain from his shoulder evident on his pale face and she wanted him better as soon as possible.

Danny forced a smile, knowing what she was doing. His wife was one of the strongest people he knew and as soon as he got back to Tahoe he would make this up to her.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He gave her a resigned wave as the orderly pushed the hospital bed toward the exit.

------

An hour later Mary was at his side as he was being prepped for surgery. A nurses aid had brought her down from the maternity ward in a wheelchair so she could spend a few moments alone with her husband.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Danny felt her warm hand in his.

When Ed had told Danny that they were keeping her overnight just to be on the safe side he had been glad in a way. He knew she probably needed rest and she would overdo it taking care of Ryan all by herself. When the older man had told him that Ryan was going to stay with Nessa and Mike at the Deline's Danny had felt a little annoyed, he wasn't used to anyone outside of himself or Mary making decisions regarding his family. Ed must have sensed his uncertainty because the older man quickly added that Mary thought it was a good idea since Mike was still pretty rattled by the whole incident.

"I'm fine, it's really just a precaution." His wife insisted then looked at her husband with concern. "I am kinda worried about Sam though. They said she had a bruised rib but no internal bleeding so she went home. She looked like she was in a lot of pain, Danny. I think she should have stayed."

"Bruised ribs hurt." He could feel his lids begin to grow heavy.

The couple was interrupted by a rather loud, boisterous surgeon who came in to explain what was required to repair Danny's dislocated shoulder and broken humerus. Danny's head began to swim when he said something about placing a pin in the upper arm bone and he would need to wear a sling for 6 weeks. _Right, whatever._

"Are you ready?" The doctor smiled and Danny felt like smacking the overly cheerful face. Surgeons were known for their poor bedside manner and stoic presence, why did he get the one that seemed like he just finished a stint as a college cheerleader?

"Let's get this over with." Danny muttered sleepily.

"I'll come see you once your settled in a room and don't say it- you're staying the night." Just for emphasis Mary gently traced the small cuts along his temple and cheek caused by tiny shards of windshield. "I love you," she whispered and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, too."

----- 

The next morning Danny kept checking the time on the ticker of the TV as he watched ESPN. _Where the hell was the doctor? Didn't they make rounds early in the morning?_ He wanted to get out of here.

As SportsCenter ended he thought about last night and how it had been almost unbearable; he hated being in the hospital and wanted to go home. The nurse had helped him dial the phone to wish Ryan good night and he couldn't help getting teary eyed when his son told him he loved him before hanging up. Mary had come to see him briefly, which had helped a little. He had become emotional once again as he reminded his wife that they had never slept apart in over two years. Danny expected her to be as weepy as him but she just smiled sweetly and told him she was spending the night there too, so technically they were still under the same roof, so technically they were not apart. Looking back, Danny felt a little silly for being so melodramatic. _It must have been the drugs._

"Hey, kid. How you feeling?" Ed called as he entered the room and gave the occupant a once over. Danny was sitting on the bed in a gray checked hospital gown, his arm and shoulder securely fastened in bandages and a sling. Danny's less than enthusiastic 'alright' and annoyed expression told Ed he wanted to leave.

He set Danny's duffle bag at the end of the bed and unzipped it for him. "We were able to get your luggage out of the trunk last night and before you ask Ryan is fine. When I left he was eating breakfast with Nessa and blowing her raspberries."

"Thanks, " Danny gave him a weak smile, still not comfortable with the thought of being away from his son or someone else caring for him.

"Did they discharge you yet?" Ed placed a white bakery bag on the bedside table on Danny's left and pulled out a smaller one, which he set aside.

"No, the doc hasn't been here yet." Danny said with a sigh.

"Well, you can eat your breakfast while you wait." He handed the bag to the sullen young man who began gingerly rummaging through it with his good arm. Ed wanted to pull the contents out for him but he didn't want Danny to feel like he was treating him like a child. It was still too early in their renewed friendship, for lack of a better description, for Ed to know how much help Danny would accept. The last thing he wanted was to make Danny feel uncomfortable and push him away.

_An everything bagel with onion and chive cream cheese and a chocolate long john._ Danny smiled to himself that his former mentor remembered his favorites. "Thanks, Ed."

Setting aside his breakfast Danny reached for the duffel bag and prayed there was a button down shirt in there he could slip over his shoulder. _Bingo!_ Danny was grateful the nurse had disconnected his IV but explained she had to leave the heplock in until he had seen the doctor even though Danny had insisted it would be okay since he was leaving this morning. 'Nice try,' she said with a wink as she left the room.

At least he could get dressed while he waited and maybe even eat the donut. The splint on his arm was a temporary cast until a plaster one would be put on next week, back in Tahoe. The bandages on his shoulder were a pain in the ass and he already had plans to take them off as soon as no one was looking. He had dislocated his shoulder before, it would be sore but nothing he couldn't live with.

"Jillian forgot to take Mary's breakfast out of the bag before she headed up to her room with her clothes…"

"What's in it?" Danny asked out of curiosity. Mary was very picky when it came to her breakfast and he hoped the old man didn't get his feelings hurt when she didn't eat anything.

"Muffins. I wasn't sure what she would like so I got her a few different kinds, with fruit." Ed saw Danny just stare at him with a strange expression and felt a little self-conscious. "She likes muffins doesn't she? I've seen her bring them into the casino before…." Ed wished Danny would stop looking at him like that. "When everyone had the flu and she had to help out in surveillance all the guys were talking about them….she brought them in when we tried to sell the last residence…."

"She loves them, Ed." Danny gave Ed the first genuine smile he had seen all morning putting the older man at ease.

"Okay, well you had me worried there for a minute. Why were you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing." Danny reached in the bag for his donut to give himself something to do. _How could he tell Ed how much it had meant to him that he remembered something so insignificant such as Mary liking muffins?_

He needed to find out whatever drugs they had given him so he could avoid them in the future. They were turning him into a sap.

"Good morning, Mr. McCoy!" The overly cheerful surgeon bellowed from the doorway causing the injured man to cringe.

"I'll see how the girls are doing." Ed excused himself, grinning at the scowl on Danny's face.

After a quick trip to the gift shop for flowers Ed made his way down the hall toward Mary's room. He couldn't help but notice how much nicer the maternity ward was compared to the med/surg floor where Danny had stayed. However, he wasn't prepared for the scene that greeted him when he entered the pink room with nice laminate floors. The beautiful redhead was trying to control her sobs as Jillian handed her a tissue then placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Mary sniffed and looked at Jillian with pleading eyes. "This is all my fault, we shouldn't have come. Danny didn't want to, he only did it for me. What if I lose the baby?"

Ed stared helplessly as the two women finally noticed his presence. He was about to ask what was going on when he heard someone move stiffly into the room, coming to a stop at his side. Danny's frightened voice conveyed everything the older man was feeling.

"Mare, what is it?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ed watched Mary struggle to control her sobs until Jillian quietly guided him from the room. Once they were out of earshot Jillian explained that Mary had woken up to find blood in her underwear. The nurse had paged the doctor who was able to find a strong, healthy heartbeat and no signs of contractions but the spotting was cause for concern.

That had seemed like forever ago as the couple waited outside the hospital room, hoping for news. They had seen an ultrasound machine wheeled in 20 minutes ago but no one had emerged from the room since. Mike had shown up to help Danny make arrangements for their trip home only to be faced with the news that something was definitely wrong. He had been devastated and sat quietly in a chair that Ed forced him into when it looked like he might just pass out.

When Sam had called Mary's room and the patient didn't answer she immediately phoned Mike who foolishly told her what little he knew. Sam had shown up 5 minutes ago and refused to leave, even when Ed told her he would let her know as soon as they received any news.

Ed leaned into the cracked door and could hear Danny's voice. "I don't understand, we didn't have any problems with Ryan."

"Danny, Mary, as well as you know every pregnancy is different. Just because this happened once doesn't mean it will happen again or vice versa."

Jillian gave her husband a disapproving look and he stood up, moving slowly away from the door.

A few minutes later the doctor left then finally a shaky looking Danny came out into the hall. He looked at everyone and gave a weak smile before addressing the group.

"She has placenta pr-previa," he took a deep breath wondering if he got the name right. "It's a low-lying uterus." He said, as if that explained it any better. "That's why she was bleeding, it's too low. The good news is in most cases it gradually moves up on its own."

"If it doesn't?" Sam was the only one who dared to ask.

"Then she may miscarry or go into premature labor." The gravity of the situation caused everyone to be completely silent. A quiet Danny could just not handle.

"The good news is the baby looks good. The heartbeat is strong…" When no one continued to say nothing he remembered the doctor's positive attitude.

"It's a girl." He said with the slight smile.

Sam stifled a sob and pushed her way into the room. She knew how much this baby meant to Mary and how she had secretly wished for a little girl.

Danny watched Sam fly past him, knowing he couldn't stop her if he tried. He looked at Mike who slumped forward in the chair burying his face in his hands. Ed had dragged another chair close to him and Danny gingerly sat down when he thought he heard quiet weeping from his best friend.

"Oh god, Danny. I am so sorry." His hands that continued to cover his face muffled Mike's words.

"Mike, this is NOT your fault. It had nothing to do with the accident." Danny placed his good arm on Mike's back, urging his friend to look at him.

"What?" Mike lifted up his head and looked at Danny through watery eyes.

"It's true. The doctor even said it might have been a good thing that this happened because we didn't know about it before, now we do. Our ultrasound wasn't for another week, it might have been too late by then."

"Sam, I love you for coming but you really shouldn't be here." Mary said as she wiped away any remaining tears.

Jillian and Ed peeked their heads into the room and Mary waved at them to come in. 

"I think that's a good idea," Jillian smiled and tried to guide the girl from the room but Sam didn't budge.

"Sam, I'll be fine. I promise." Mary's persuading having little affect on the stubborn brunet. "Could you go check on Danny? I need to talk to Ed and Jillian for a minute." Mary smiled encouragingly and pulled the covers up to her lap.

After the petite brunette walked away slowly Mary looked at the two people she never thought she would turn to for help.

"Ed, Jillian, could you do something for me?"

----

"What? No way!" I am not staying at _Ed and Jillians_ while you're stuck in here." Danny protested.

"Sshhh! They are right outside the door!"

"I don't care!"

"Danny, we don't have a choice. They already agreed to help, besides, they know how to take care of you."

"I don't need them to take care of me." Danny screeched, if the situation wasn't so serious Mary would have laughed the way he was able to get his voice to go as high as it was in the seventh grade.

"They know how to take care of Ryan," Mary corrected herself. "I know you Danny and you're going to want to be here with me as much as possible. You can't drag him in here all day, this is no place for him."

"Mike will help me."

"Mike is a wreck, you saw him today. Besides he's a great uncle but he doesn't really know how to take care of a toddler day to day. Jillian does."

"Sam-"

"Is hurt and has enough with her two."

"Carol-"

"By the time she could get home I'll be out of here. Besides, I will not call Carol away from her trip, she's waited too long for this."

Desperately trying to find another option Danny raked his hand through his hair, the abrupt movement caused his shoulder to throb.

"You are in no shape to do this by yourself and I don't want him up here all day stuck in this room with nothing to do."

Realizing he was losing the battle Danny hung his head and sighed.

"Come here," Mary patted the bed and once he sat down she forced his chin up until his eyes met hers. "It's going to be okay, Danny. I promise." Mary said quietly, intertwining her hand in his.

------

Several hours later Ed frowned as he shuffled down the hall towards Sophie's room. Danny had been very quiet and withdrawn at lunch and Ed had hated the way Danny had once again retreated into polite aloofness. It was exactly the way he acted towards him and Jillian right before he left Vegas to find Mary. Ed tried to tell himself Danny had a lot on his mind and he just needed a little space but a nagging feeling in his stomach told him what little progress they had made on their relationship this weekend was quickly slipping away and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

At Mary's insistence Danny had gone back to the Deline's for lunch and to spend some time with Ryan. Ed knew Danny planned to return to the hospital once Ryan was down for his nap although Mary had told her husband to stay at Ed's for some rest. The kid looked beat but Ed's concern at lunch was only rebuffed. Danny had kept all of his attention on his son and if Mike and Nessa hadn't been there the only conversation heard at the table would have been Jillian and Ed's offers of help and Danny's polite refusals. Even something so small as getting Ryan more milk was met with an immediate 'no thank you' and Jillian had looked at her husband in concern.

Danny had taken Ryan to Sophie's room immediately after lunch and before long Ed had an irrepressible urge to quietly check on the two. They were sitting criss cross applesauce on the plush cream carpeting stacking blocks. Danny's back was up against the full size bed that was directly across from the large round crib his wife had fallen in love with. Jillian and Ed had taken turns sleeping on the bed during nights when Sophie had been ill or restless and Ed often found his wife curled up with his granddaughter on the pink toile comforter during naptime. The little boy didn't seem to mind the pink room yesterday but had gravitated toward the play medical kit and electronic toys instead of the endless baby dolls and apparel.

Ed couldn't help a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he watched the sandy haired boy play exuberantly and completely oblivious to his father's exhaustion. Leave it to Ryan to find the box of wooden blocks amidst the dozens of dolls and stuffed animals that were Sophie's world. 

One thing Ed had noticed about Danny's young son is that he loved to stack and build things leaving Ed to wonder if he would follow in his grandfather and great-grandfather's footsteps._ How happy Larry would be to see this_, Ed thought as he watched Ryan's tower grow higher and higher.

Ed was about to back away when Danny caught his movement by the door.

"Quite a builder you got there." Ed smiled pushing the door open a little farther as Ryan toddled over, handing the older man a block. The twinkle in Ed's eye was obvious as he walked over and set the block on the very top, hoping he wouldn't cause it all to crash to the ground.

Danny just watched intently as the blocks swayed slightly but held together. He handed his son another one and nodded.

"Yeah, he loves to ride on the heavy equipment." Danny responded absently, causing Ed to worry even more about the man. Although a father's pride was clear in his voice Ed couldn't remember when Danny had looked so sad and tired.

"I'm sorry if we came off a little pushy at lunch, we didn't mean anything by it. We're just so used to doing everything for Sophie, even when Delinda's here. You know, to give her a little break." He added, hoping Danny would understand. When Danny remained staring at the small structure in front of him Ed forged ahead.

"You should get some rest, Danny." Ed couldn't stop the words or the fatherly tone that accompanied them and for a moment he held his breath, worried he had overstepped again.

It seemed like forever until Danny slowly nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the little boy who finally began to show signs of sleepiness.  
"Well, let me know when you want a ride back to the hospital." Ed said before turning and leaving the boys to some privacy.

30 minutes later Ed made his way back to his granddaughter's bedroom. He had spent this whole time going over the brief conversation over and over in his mind. _How the hell had he and Danny gotten to this awkward place?_ Out of all the people he had come into contact with in his life Danny had been the one he seemed to click with the most, now the young man seemed so far away, almost worse than before the party. Something had to give.

The room was so quiet except for the light breaths of father and son as they lay snuggled together on top of the bed. Ryan was covered with a throw blanket and looked so innocent and peaceful as he slept but Ed frowned when he looked at Danny's pained expression. The young man looked uncomfortable even in sleep and Ed considered waking him to offer him a painkiller for his arm but then thought better of it.

Ed grabbed another throw blanket from the foot of the bed and gently covered Danny, careful not to wake him.

As he left the two alone Ed couldn't shake how troubled he felt on how to help the man he still loved like a son. In the past Ed always gave Danny his space, assuming he would come around like he did after his father died. Looking back that might not have been the best approach, especially since the last time he and Danny were at odds he didn't see the kid for over two years. Sighing Ed shut the door and leaned heavily back onto it for support. The invisible wall that Danny had put up between them was back and Ed had no idea how to overcome it.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonus Chapter!

This is part of the Thanksgiving Challenge on ATIW, it is set about 11 years in the future.

_One week after Thanksgiving_

Mary transferred the perfectly brown bird from the roaster to the beautiful ceramic platter and set it carefully on the counter. She placed some sprigs of parsley and orange slices for garnish and stepped back to inspect her creation. Pleased with how the main course had turned out she smiled to herself. She had wanted this meal to turn out perfect, well, okay; she always wanted the meal to turn out perfect. But this year was even more special since it was the first one with Oliver as an official McCoy.

Mary looked out the window and gave herself a moment to reflect on the past year, reminiscing on what she was most thankful for was her favorite part about Thanksgiving. It had been just a few years ago on Thanksgiving when Lily had shown up at their door. The McCoys had been a little surprised when she hadn't shown up alone, but instead with a beautiful little tow headed baby named Oliver.

Danny and Mary had lost track of the girl five years after they had moved to Las Vegas. With Lily's grandmother passed on the young girl had drifted from town to town with her mother. Lily's mother was a 'working girl' who rarely gave her child a roof over her head, let alone the support and guidance a child needed in this world.

Mary had tried to stay in touch and Danny had even tracked the pair down several times, offering Lily's mother employment at the casino. Unfortunately, the woman never got herself together and Danny and Mary hadn't seen Lily in years. When the young woman had contacted them a few days before the holiday explaining she was no longer in contact with her own mother they had gladly sent her a plane ticket to come stay with them.

It was then that the young woman accepted the McCoy's offer to help. She got a job working at the coffee house in The Montecito and even started taking night classes. For a while it looked like the young woman had her life turned around until one day she just disappeared.

Three years later she showed up again, this time looking haggard and strung out. She had told the McCoys how Oliver's father had found her and convinced her to go away with him. Oliver's father wanted Lily back, the fun, party hard girl, not the young mother who was intent on getting through school. When the relationship didn't work out she was too ashamed to return to Las Vegas after leaving without a word. It wasn't until she was diagnosed with an advanced form of hepatitis that she knew she needed to reconnect with the McCoys. Three weeks later as Mary held her hand, Lily's last words were still clear in her mind.

_"Do you think Oliver will remember me?" The broken voice said from the hospital bed._

"I'll make sure of it." Mary's promise seemed to give Lily the peace she needed as the girl searched Mary's face one last time, smiled then closed her eyes.

The sound of her husband's voice brought her back to reality as he entered the kitchen.  
"Mare, Ryan took all my socks again. Have you-" Danny came rushing into the room, his white dress shirt hanging open, his black dress pants unbuttoned.

Mary smiled at her husband, eyeing his bare chest and still flat stomach. She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, raising her mouth to his. Mary had initiated the kiss needing a source of comfort but it quickly turned passionate as she felt his body heat through her thin sweater. The embrace was interrupted when a parade of children came flying through the kitchen.

"Aunt Mary, I'm hungry-"

"Mom, I can't find my tights!"

"Mom, tell Jamie to stop poking me-"

"Mommy-"

Mary stepped away from her husband and set a plate of cheese, crackers and grapes on the bar.

"You can munch on these until dinner- no cookies." Mary smiled at her three youngest children and Sam's twins, Kyra and Cole. With the hungry crabbies vanquished all their problems seemed forgotten as they grabbed the snacks from the plate.

Turning back to her husband who was shoving a piece of pepper jack into his mouth she leaned close and whispered into his ear. "There's a pair in the pantry, behind the coffee beans." Danny just smiled at his wife, he wasn't going to ask why she was hiding socks in the pantry, he was just grateful he would have a clean pair.

"Don't forget I have a special surprise tonight, mom." Mary's oldest daughter, Danielle came in and grabbed a handful of grapes off the granite counter.

"I can't wait!" Mary smiled, tonight was the Crestwood Elementary Music Program for the third through fifth graders and Danielle and Jamie would be performing. Since Thanksgiving Dinner had been postponed by a week due to the arrival of the Cannon boys all of the family would be attending the show after dinner. Mary hoped this meal would be better than the one they had eaten on Thursday, which had ended up being dried out turkey and instant mashed potatoes eaten in the hospital cafeteria. Apparently the cook had had a terrible mishap in the kitchen and the hospital food was even worse than normal.

Thanksgiving morning Mary had gotten up to begin preparations for the annual McCoy Thanksgiving dinner but half way through stuffing the turkey they had gotten a call from Mike. Nessa had been admitted the night before once her contractions were five minutes apart and the expectant father thought it would be anytime now for the twins to arrive.

Unfortunately, Miles and Mason were being stubborn and decided they didn't want to cooperate. 10 hours, one caesarean section, and 15 crappy cafeteria meals later the two healthy boys made their appearance.

---

As Danny reached for the door handle to the pantry he yelped as a small figure grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him inside.

"Uh, Sam, what are you doing?" Danny stood in confusion as Sam looked at him with desperation in her face.

"It's not here…..did you take it?" She demanded, temporarily stopping her search.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My stash is gone, someone stole it!" Sam whispered animatedly. Realizing the confused man hadn't taken her stash she resumed scouring through the shelves of the pantry.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Danny whispered back, his heart began to race wondering what the 'stash' could be and why Mary was involved in something potentially illegal or dangerous. He watched Sam look around the food closet before peeking outside then back around the closet again. Satisfied no one could hear them she leaned in close before speaking.

"Mary always hides a plate of sweets for me behind the flour and there gone! You need to find out who took them."

"Are you serious?" Danny deadpanned. "This top secret 'stash' is cookies? Sam, I thought it was something important."

"This is important Danny. These are Mary's revel bars, with extra walnuts."

The thought of Mary's cookie bars made Danny's mouth begin to salivate. Neither Mary nor his kids liked sweets with nuts in them so his favorite dessert was a rare treat.

"Where did you say she usually leaves them?"

"Try behind the sugar," a familiar voice called from the doorway. "Sam," Mary continued, "this is an odd year, so they're behind-"

"The sugar!" Sam finished happily. Pushing the bag of sugar to the side she pulled out her treasure.

"Huh? I don't get it." Danny said in bewilderment, giving Sam a dirty look when she slapped his hand for trying to take one of the tasty cookie bars.

"Even years- flour, odd years- sugar." The girls chimed in unison.

"It's sort of a tradition during family gatherings. That way Sam gets her share without having to be cranky if she doesn't get to the dessert table on time."

Danny mulled this over in his mind, not sure if he was more miffed that Sam had been getting more treats then him or that he had never caught on to the strange ritual.

"What about leap year?" Danny said sarcastically.

"Powdered sugar." The girls laughed.

---

With Nessa, Sam and Mary putting the final touches on dinner, Mike, Danny and Jeremy had settled into the living room to watch football. An hour later the rest of the family finally arrived, including a very old, somewhat senile Bette Deline. The children all gathered around the elderly woman who didn't visit often.

"Oh Mary, the house looks beautiful as always." The frail woman shuffled down the hall, refusing to use the walker her son tried to place in front of her. As Ryan took her coat for her she called him Danny and asked where the baklava was.

"Ma, there isn't any baklava, it's Thanksgiving." Ed tried to hide his frustration at the old woman who had already reduced Jillian to tears once today over an argument about whether or not sea salt was really salt.

"Oh, Edward, we always have baklava at the holidays, it's tradition." Bette chastised and turned to the little redhead standing next to her. "Mary Margaret, be a dear and fetch granny a piece."

Looking very unsure, the little girl turned to her older sister Danielle. "Ellie, what's backuvuh?"

"Granny's just confused, Meggie." The blonde haired girl whispered. "Come on Soph, me, Kyra and Mikki are upstairs. I want to show you what I am wearing for the Music Program." Mary smiled at her oldest daughter as the sixth grader helped Sophie out of her coat and guided the girls to her bedroom. She could picture the girls sprawled out on Ellie's bed listening to CD's, especially Michaela "Mikki" Cannon. Nessa and Mike were very overprotective of Mikki and the girl loved to spend time at Uncle Danny and Aunt Mary's. The girl had been here more often than not over the past few weeks that led up to the birth of her new brothers and Mary hoped that the new additions to the family would allow Nessa and Mike to loosen up a little when it came to their fourth grader.

Danny joined his wife in the foyer to welcome Jillian and Ed just in time to hear Ed argue with his mother that the Greek pastry was not a Deline family tradition. Danny wasn't sure why he didn't just let it go and let Bette think what she wanted, Ed never won their squabbles and it just seemed like a waste of energy.

"-but Ma, we're _Italian!_" Ed pleaded with his mother, hoping that he would win an argument for once.

As everyone sat down and began to enjoy the holiday supper Danny and Mary circled the kids' table, making sure everyone had what they needed. As Mary scooped more potatoes on to Cole's plate she overheard Mikki trying to talk clothes with Ellie and Sophie. However, all the other two wanted to discuss was how to save the dolphins, end world famine and cure cancer.

Even at the tender age of ten Ellie had a very strong sense of right and wrong and Mary hoped she would be able to hang on to her idealism. Sophie had the same nature with a huge compassion for the sick or injured. She was always trying to fix things and would become quite upset when she saw another human or animal in pain. Sensing her unease, Ellie and Ryan would often start goofing around to try and make her laugh, anything to shake her out of her funk.

"Remember when all you wanted to do was play doctor, Soph?" Ryan teased the shy, raven-haired girl.

"But not the good kind of doctor, right Ry?" The boy's little brother spoke up, a little too loudly, and Mary quickly looked at the dark haired little boy.

"Huh?" Their mother asked bewildered. She saw a green bean fly across the table as her oldest child glared at the third grader.

"Shut up Jamie!"

"We don't want to know." Danny shook his head and looped his arm through his wife's guiding her back to the adult table where the conversation was safe.

As the couple sat down Mary saw Bette was not eating any of the food that Jillian and put on her plate. The beautiful redhead looked at Ed in concern and he glanced down at his mother.

"Ma, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

"Oh, Edward, I am almost one hundred years old, I can't eat all of this rich food." The woman smiled graciously.

"Oh, Bette, the turkey isn't fattening and I made a low fat stuffing without salt." Mary looked around the table for the special dish she had prepared for her.

"Oh, thank you Mary, you're so thoughtful. At least _someone_ in the family thinks of me." The old woman sent a look Jillian's way who simply rolled her eyes and grabbed her wine glass. "But I've brought my own."

"Oh brother," Sam muttered and felt a soft kick from Mary under the table. The adults watched the older woman pull out a small Tupperware container from her blazer pocket and open the lid. All heads strained to see what the older woman could have in there.

"What the hell is that?" Ed grumbled at what looked like a tan and green mess.

"It's tofurkey and green beans, no butter, no salt." The woman smiled up at her son.

"Tofurkey?" Danny asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, yes, dear, I've decided to become a vegetarian."

"Oh, for the love!" Ed muttered, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose where he felt a headache forming.

------

Mary watched Ryan hold Oliver's small hand as everyone made their way into the auditorium. She smiled when he instinctively picked up his little brother as the crowd became thick with other parents and siblings rushing to get seats.

As they all settled into chairs, Mary felt Danny's arm wrap around her shoulders. With their grandparents here the last place Meg and Oliver wanted to sit was next to their parents so Danny and Mary enjoyed the rare occurrence of being able to sit next to each other. Meg and Oliver were sandwiched between grandparents and she knew it wouldn't be long before they were on their laps. Her sisters were on her other side and Mary heard Ariel tell Ashley to get the video camera ready.

"Mom, is going to be so pissed if we don't get it all." Ash whispered, trying to get a new disc in the machine. Carol and Tom had left the day before to attend Tom's class reunion back in Minnesota and Carol had cursed the timing of it.

Mary watched Ryan, Kyra, Cole, Sophie and Mikki sitting in front of her. They all attended seventh grade together but Mikki, a few years younger, attended a neighboring elementary.

"Are you okay?" Ryan whispered into the brown-eyed girl's ear after he saw her place a hand to her chest.

"Yeah," she smiled sweetly. "I just have the hiccups."

Mary saw her oldest relax and was proud of the way he looked out for the girl. If any of the other children had asked Mikki may have gotten defensive, but not with Ryan. She looked up to him and she never seemed embarrassed when he showed his concern.

Mikki had been born with a congenital heart defect and at the tender age of five underwent open-heart surgery. Even though the surgery had corrected her damaged valve their baby's poor health during her early years had shaken Nessa and Mike. They had become understandably overprotective of the girl. The Cannon's had decided not to have any more children but god had a different plan. Last February Nessa found herself expecting twins, despite taking measures to stop any more pregnancies.

The crowd clapped as the third and fourth graders took there turns on the stage. Danny and Mary had shared more than one knowing look while James Edward, or Jamie for short, had been performing. The tie his father had forced him to wear was already hanging half out of his pocket by the time he stood on the riser and it had taken all of the little boy's will power to stand still. The fact he had remembered all the words and was able to at least feign interest in the music program had made his parents proud.

Mary sat quietly as the principal announced the fifth graders and watched as the children filed into the risers on the stage. Danny whistled loudly as Ellie entered, walking with her classmates to their spots. Mary watched her oldest daughter wave at her family, she was so beautiful with a quiet confidence that Mary never had at that age.

Mary thought of all the things she was thankful for- her family, her friends, her health. She was so lucky to have this life and everything that came with it. She felt eyes watching her as her husband looked at her and smiled.

After singing 'White Christmas' Ellie cleared her throat, anxiously waiting for Mrs. Isaac to begin the music for the next song. She remembered the story her mother told her about her early days. Mary had been wistful when she told her daughter about the times as a very small girl her mother would come home from work, put on old records and they would sing together. It was one of the few childhood memories her own mother had shared with her which had made it very special. The Sound of Music had been one of her favorites and as the music began to play the young girl hoped her mother would like it.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things……._

Danny heard a soft whimper come from his wife and could see the tears that had pooled in her eyes were now making their way slowly down her cheeks. He knew immediately she would recognize the song and he leaned closer placing a comforting kiss at her temple.

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Thanks, Shari." Danny called to the plump mother of three as he climbed out of the car. He waved from the Deline's driveway as he watched Mary's college roommate pull away.

Before entering the home Danny stood for a moment, letting the sunlight warm his face. It was a beautiful 80-degree day and it seemed so unfair Mary wasn't outside to enjoy it. Not that her hospital stay was completely unpleasant. Over the past three days word had gotten around about the McCoys being in town and Mary had many welcomed visitors. At first Danny had balked at the endless parade of people but the doctor said as long as she stayed in bed and left time for rest it was fine. In fact, it had been just what Mary needed to keep her mind off the troubled pregnancy.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Danny called as he made his way through the house, finding it empty.

When more old college friends had arrived to see Mary he had decided to take the opportunity to play with Ryan, maybe even take him by McCoy Construction.

"Good day, Mr. McCoy." Maria greeted the man as he entered the kitchen. "Mrs. D and Miss Nessa took the baby to the park." Maria saw the look of disappointment on Ryan's father's face. "They didn't expect you back so early."

"It's okay Maria."

"Would you like something to eat? I made fresh chicken salad." Maria smiled warmly, remembering her chicken salad croissants were one of his favorites.

"No, thanks. Maybe later." The young man turned away and headed outside. He felt the tension in his shoulders and cursed the fact he couldn't go for a run to relieve some of his stress. Mary had suggested he try and write a little but Danny found typing one handed was only causing him more frustration. Mary had even tried to help by typing for him but constant interruptions by visiting friends did little to help his writer's block.

Thinking about running had Danny missing Max, his German Shepherd and favorite running partner. It did give Danny an idea, maybe he could teach Jillian's Pomeranian to play fetch, or he would get lucky and the little show dog would already know how.

"Maria, where is Prince Edward?" Danny went back inside and looked around, realizing he hadn't seen the dog since he had arrived a few days ago.

"Oh, he growled at Sophie when she started to crawl so Mrs Deline gave him away."

"Oh." Danny sighed and headed back out toward the pool.  
----

Ed grasped the banister as he moved up the stairs. The house was so quiet, too quiet. He had hoped to catch Jillian for lunch before returning to the Montecito since she would be at a dinner party tonight. Nessa and Mike had plans to go out and Sam had already called dibs on Mary for dinner. The petite brunet was bringing in pizza for what she had proclaimed 'a girls night in.' Ed figured Danny could use some downtime with his son alone so he had decided to spend the evening at work, not that he didn't have enough to do there.  
Ever since Sophie had come to stay with them Jillian had laid down the law and enforced a new schedule. She limited her countless woman's charity functions and gatherings to once per week and Ed had to be home for dinner at least three nights a week and once on the weekends he worked. The arrangement forced Ed to slow down a little and enjoy his family time, something he had missed out on too often with his daughter.

Movement out the beautiful floor to ceiling windows caught the old man's eye and he stared for a moment to make sure what he was seeing was real.

Standing at the back of the property overlooking the Strip was Danny, forcefully throwing something into the valley below. Even though he was using his left hand Ed knew the action must be jarring his bad shoulder.

_"What the hell is the matter with him?"_ Ed muttered with fatherly concern and headed down the steps.

----

With each rock he threw Danny could feel the pent up stress fall away. He let his mind wander back to his visit yesterday to the Belaggio and how weird the morning had been.

He had gone to see Mike to help with a final system analysis on the casino's security and check up on his best friend. He knew Mike was still upset about the accident and Mary had insisted Danny go and reassure his best friend once again. When Danny showed up they had talked about not only the accident but about Mike's cousin's murder.

The cold case agents had some definite leads and Mike was hopeful an arrest would be made soon. As they finished up the two men heard John Ashden, head of Security for the Belaggio, and a familiar voice enter the surveillance room.

_"Let me get my clubs." John headed up to his office and Ed glanced around, locking eyes with his former employees._

"Hey, boys. How's it going?" Ed's expression did not give away the longing he felt to have the two back in his own surveillance room at the Montecito. 

Mike was a little speechless to see Ed and Danny glanced around to make sure he wasn't dreaming, that they hadn't time warped to the past. 'No, we're not at the Montecito', he reassured himself.

"Good, Mike should have it done in a few more days." Danny said awkwardly.

"That's great." Ed responded and asked Danny how Mary was this morning. He had planned to see her himself later in the day when he knew Danny would be getting Ryan down for his nap. Ed kept his expression neutral while he waited for John so they could get to their tee time.

"We have detected illegal electronic equipment on the floor, Sir." A security agent called to John as he exited his office.

Danny, Mike, and Ed turned in unison to the monitor that focused on blackjack table 29.

It had seemed like old times as the three men watched closely then remembered a similar scenario at the Montecito a few years back.

"Push in on camera p14, er, the camera above the last slot machine." Danny corrected himself after stating what the camera would be referred to at the Montecito. Ed smiled to himself and pointed out who he thought the perpetrators were. Danny, Ed and Mike took turns explaining what had happened at the Montecito and how they had caught the cheats.

"Triangulating the signal will be even easier now with this new program," Mike showed John and the rest of the staff the upgrades he and Danny had designed and implemented.

10 minutes later everyone cheered as the Belaggio staff hauled off the three criminals, an action that left Danny, Mike and Ed wishing they hadn't caught them so soon.

Ed had worked late that night and Danny hadn't seen him since. His trip to the Belaggio had been the first time he had been back to the Strip. Seeing the skyline had caused the conflicted man to do a lot of soul searching, something Danny had avoided since his return to Vegas.

Danny sensed Ed's presence more than actually heard him as he crossed the yard toward the younger man.

"Not bad for a leftie." Ed said casually as he approached the end of the property.

"Thanks," Danny gave him a half-hearted smile and wondered to himself how long it would take for Ed to tell him he wasn't doing his shoulder or broken arm any good. Danny had been thinking hard about his interactions with Ed over the past several days. When Danny had expected the older man to be pushy or demanding he had been nothing but caring and considerate. Maybe it was time to take his wife's advice and stop keeping Ed at arms length. Yesterday his wife was more than happy to point out his habit of pushing others away when he should be holding them close. It was something he had learned not to do with his wife and son but he still had work to do regarding everyone else.

"I'm sorry if I've been a jerk, Ed." Danny said without turning toward his former mentor.

"You haven't been," Ed lied but felt relieved at the same time.

_Yeah, right_. Danny gave Ed an apologetic smile and threw another stone down into the valley. He watched it skip over the dirt and bounce into some brush. "It's just that I have had more drama in the last two weeks than I've had in the last two years. I guess I'm out of practice."

"Everything is going to be okay." Ed said sincerely, hoping to ease Danny's worries about the baby. He saw Danny's appreciative nod and remained silent.

"Jorgen Fedora, huh?" Danny changed the subject to the prime suspect in Mike's cousin's case.

"The evidence is all circumstantial right now, but they'll find something." Ed commented and watched Danny pull another stone out of his pocket. _He's using my landscaping stones._

"Do me a favor, don't let Mike do anything stupid after I leave."

"I thought Mike would be heading back to Tahoe with you and Mary….you said the work at the Belaggio was almost done?"

"Yeah…..but I doubt he comes back to Tahoe." Danny wiped some sweat from his brow and glanced at Ed. "He hasn't said anything, I just have a feeling."

"Hmm," Ed began to mull the thought over in his mind. "Nessa."

Danny smirked and threw one last stone, rolled his shoulders and felt a small burn in the right one. The small physical exertion felt good and he was beginning to feel like his old self again.

"Hey, how 'bout we get some lunch?" Ed asked, trying not to get his hopes up that this conversation meant that he and Danny were turning a corner in their relationship. Just when he thought Danny would pass on the invitation the kid spoke up.

"That sounds good." Danny smiled and followed Ed toward the house. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ed opened his office door to find Danny struggling to pacify a crying Ryan while juggling the phone as he shoved papers into the fax machine. He must have just come from seeing Mary because his right arm was still in a sling, the only time the young man wore it was when he was visiting his wife.

"Can I call you right back?…. Fine, just tell me what it looks like."

"Dink," Ryan cried , one hand holding his sippy cup as the other clung to his Dad's pant leg.

"Hang on buddy, please." Danny watched his son throw his cup to the floor and rub his eyes tiredly, never letting go of the now wet pant leg. "Yeah, Stan, I got them-"

"Daddee!" 

"Please Ryan, just give Daddy a minute." Danny silently cursed as the fax ran out of paper.

"Da-"

"No, you may not have anymore juice." Danny looked at his son, before barking back into the phone. "No, not you, Stan."

Ed kept watching the scene before him, not sure if he should intervene. He was happy on how he had grown closer to Danny over the past couple days and decided the young dad wouldn't mind the help.

"You may have milk, just give Daddy a sec." Danny's plea earned him a little understanding from the boy and he quieted down. A few seconds later Danny felt relieved his work was almost done and he could put Ryan down for his over-due nap. Unfortunately, things didn't always go as planned.

"What do you mean he didn't sign the waiver? Damn it, Stan!"

Danny's outburst caused Ryan to begin crying again and Ed swiftly crossed the room and gathered him into his arms. He waved at Danny and gave him a fatherly 'I've been there' smile while Danny returned with a grateful one. He mouthed the words 'thank you' as the older man carried his wailing son from the room.

Twenty minutes later a solemn Danny made his way to the kitchen to find Ed fixing a sandwich. Before he could ask Ed answered his question by signaling to the family room couch. Ryan was curled up with a throw blanket fast asleep.

"As soon as he finished his milk he conked right out."

"Yeah, he was pretty tired. I woke him up when I got home last night." Danny sighed as he sat down with a thump in the empty barstool situated at the kitchen island. "I tried to get him to take a nap before I got on the phone but he wouldn't go down."

Ed smiled and shook his head in understanding, pushing the plate of food toward Danny. "You must be tired too." The kid had been splitting time between Ryan and the hospital, often going back to see Mary once Ryan was tucked in for the night.

"Thanks," Danny pulled the plate closer then tiredly dragged his hand down his face. "I shouldn't have lost my patience like that in front of him."

"Don't be hard on yourself, it happens."

"I just want Mary home. I want things to get back to normal."

"I bet." Ed let Danny talk between mouthfuls of sandwich, content to listen to the kid vent his frustrations with being separated from his wife and the troubles he had earlier with selling the Tahoe division of McCoy Construction. The sale had gone through smoothly since Josh, the General Foreman's nephew, did a great job of making sure he had his financing and all the paperwork in order. The problem came with red tape switching over liability insurance.

"I don't know how you did it all those years, being away from Jillian and Delinda. I'm falling apart and I haven't been away from my wife for a week."

"It was a different time, there were different expectations of what it was to be a husband and father back then but…..I should have been home more."

"You're work was important." Danny said seriously.

"That's the excuse I told myself but maybe if I had done something different, made a better example for Delinda-"

"Ed, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by what I said."

"I know, I know. I just wish….never mind. Danny I see how much you love your family, how involved you are with Ryan, and I couldn't do that, at least not at your age."

A confused Danny tried to speak but Ed continued. "I couldn't be physically or emotionally present for them day to day. I think Jillian understood that. I am just lucky she put up with me for so long."

"Ed-" Danny was surprised at Ed's candidness and wanted to reassure him he was a good father and husband.

"It's easy to come home to the hugs and kisses, making the most out of the limited time you know have to spend together. Leaving was always hard but it's the consistent day to day that proves what kind of father and husband you are. Being there, caring for them without detaching yourself, that's what's really hard. Harder than anything I've ever done. I'm learning it with Sophie. Not always succeeding," Ed chuckled, "but I'll get there."

-----

Mary smoothed her silk pajama shirt down over her swollen breasts, happy they actually fit. The hot pink and lime green pinstripes set against the cream material seemed loud at first. She had even balked at the matching polka dot robe but once she got them on she realized exactly why her friend had sent them.

The bright colors instantly put a smile on her face and the soft fabric caressed her skin. Delinda may lack in some things, but she _knew_ clothes.

"Hey kiddo, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Ed half teased and gave the pretty redhead a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said good naturedly, eyeing the bakery bag in his hand. He laughed as he handed it over to her and watched as she excitedly pulled out a muffin and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm going to get fat if you keep bringing me these," Mary gushed before taking a big bite.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Mary giggled and Ed laughed along with her. "Where's your other half? I thought he would be here sleeping in the chair as usual." Ed had tried to make his visits to Mary when he thought Danny would be with Ryan but the couple times he had seen the young man here he had been fast asleep on Mary's bed or in the faux leather recliner occupying the space between the bed and window.

"Oh, Stan called. Danny forgot to initial something on one of the title pages."

_I bet that made him happy_, Ed thought sarcastically. "What are these?" Ed noticed the slick pages of houses scattered across the bed. Picking one up he noticed they were MLS pages for homes in the Las Vegas area. "Are you two thinking about moving?" Ed tried not to sound hopeful and even though Mary quickly denied a return to Vegas her smile couldn't hide that she wanted it too.

"Sam brought those over to give me something to do, we were just looking at them for fun. Maybe get some ideas for when we do move." Mary combed through them until she found a two story Spanish style home with a view of the Strip. "Danny liked this one, he loves the architecture and the way the house sits on the property. He said if we build a house in Tahoe he would want to style it after this one."

Mary seemed lost in thought for a moment and Ed patiently watched her work through her emotions. When Mike and Nessa had come into the hospital the other day with Ryan and told them how they had taken their little boy to the candy museum, to see the sharks, and the lights of the Strip they both had grown quiet. They realized how much they both had looked forward to showing the boy Vegas and how strange it seemed that their hometown would not be a permanent part of his childhood. Neither said a word about how they felt but both had looked at the photos with renewed interest.

Ed picked up the sheet, it was a beautiful home, lots of windows and architectural detail. The landscaping was simple, drawing attention to the angles of the home.

"It's beautiful, this is a great area, too."

"Well….um, tell me how Ryan's doing this evening? Danny said he had a meltdown earlier."

------ 

Danny snickered at his luck when the fax machine ran out of paper again. This time his frustration level was much more manageable and he only shook his head in amusement.

_Think, Danny. Where would Ed put fax paper if not under the fax machine?_ He opened the cabinet next to it which seemed the next logical place. _Here it is_, he grabbed the stack of paper inadvertently knocking a file off the next shelf.

As he bent down to pick it up he noticed it was pretty thick and the edge of a glossy 8 x 10 stuck out. Danny wasn't sure what made him pull the photo out of the file but what he saw made his heart sick. He looked at the photo of him lifting Ryan onto his 23' Mastercraft while Mary had her arms outstretched to take him. Her life jacket was pullled tight around her growing abdomen and Lake Tahoe glistened in the background.

His teeth clenched as he flipped through the photos, they were in chronological order, going back to over a year ago.

"Why? Why would he do this?" Danny muttered in disbelief.

"Danny, it's not what you think." A regretful voice came from the doorway. When Danny turned around, the betrayed look he had on his face brought tears to Jillian's eyes. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Why was Ed spying on me? Were you two hoping I would blow it with Mary so I would come crawling back to Delinda?" Danny demanded as he held up the photos to her.

"No! No, of course not Danny!" Jillian cried and tried to pull Danny over to the brown leather sofa situated against the back wall of the office.

"Don't!" Danny shrugged off her hand that was gripping his arm. His mind was reeling and he began to pace, trying to calm himself down.

"Danny…Ed never thought you and Delinda were right for each other, either did I…..but after Delinda broke it off with Derek you just seemed so adamant on trying to make a relationship out of your 'arrangement'."

"You knew about…about…" Danny stammered.

"Friends with benefits? Of course I did," Jillian's tone became soft and maternal. "Delinda used to tell me everything. As far as I know she never told her father but any fool could see you two weren't really in love. I think that's why Ed was so hard on you during that time." Jillian's voice pleaded for understanding and forgiveness.

"That doesn't explain these?" Danny tossed the photos onto the desk, grimacing as if they were poison.

"Ed was worried about you, all of you. He wanted to make sure you were okay-"

"A phone call would have been a lot cheaper!" Danny bit out.  
"You wouldn't talk to him!" Jillian almost shouted.

Danny bit back his reply and hesitated when he remembered the chilly reception he had given Ed when he ran into him at his favorite deli in Tahoe. Jillian thought for a moment she was getting through to him as his anger seemed to fade as he searched her clear blue eyes.

"No, no way. I'm not doing this-" Danny began backing up, shaking his head firmly.

Jillian quickly put her arms up to his chest to prevent him from leaving. "Danny, you were so hurt when you left. We knew there was no way you would talk to us. I know it's not a good reason to invade your privacy the way we did but it's the truth. We didn't mean any harm by it."

After a few moments of tense silence Jillian's hopes for understanding crumbled when she felt his hands cover her own and slide them off his chest until they were no longer touching. He didn't try to hide his sad expression as he took a step away from her and spoke, his gaze fixated on something outside the window.

"Mary is supposed to be discharged tomorrow. We'll stay at Sam's until she is cleared for travel. Then we're going home."

The finality in his voice was undeniable and left her temporarily immobile but she soon followed him out into the hall, calling after him. "Please, Danny. Please, just talk to Ed before you go."

------

The next day Danny was determined to put his conversation with Jillian behind him and make Mary's first day out of the hospital wonderful. After Danny picked Mary up they settled into Sam and Jeremy's guest suite and spent the day relaxing by the pool.

Danny played with Ryan in the sparkling blue water while Mary lounged in the shade, taking pictures and laughing as her son splashed his father repeatedly.

Sam, Jeremy and the twins soon joined them and both families enjoyed an afternoon of swimming , then Jeremy barbequed using an old family recipe that Danny nor Sam could get enough of.

For the entire day Danny kept a close eye on his wife, making sure she didn't over exert herself in any way. While in the hospital her bleeding had stopped and her uterus seemed to be slowly moving into a higher position but the doctor informed her she would be on pelvic rest for the rest of her pregnancy. She had a follow up appointment scheduled in two days before there trip back home.

Before yesterday the thought of going back to Tahoe hadn't been as appealing to Danny and he knew there was a big part in Mary that wanted to stay. They had looked at listings 'just for fun' and had both fallin' in love with a beautiful Spanish style home Danny could see himself living in for the rest of his life. 

Danny had carefully avoided bringing up the subject of staying in Vegas or any thing related to Ed or Jillian. By lunch time Mary had sensed something was wrong, which was confirmed when she asked if he had seen Ed before he left the Delines' house this morning. There was something in the way he said he didn't see the older man before picking her up that let her know Danny's feelings toward his former mentor were once again strained.

Danny hadn't wanted to tell Mary what he had uncovered in the Delines' home office fearing it may upset her. In the end he had told her what happened, she wasn't the little girl who needed to be protected all the time and he couldn't hide his dismay at his discovery any longer.

Mary had seemed unfazed by the news that Ed had kept a surveillance file on them . She had simply said if she had been Ed she would probably have done the same thing. Danny hated to admit that if he was honest with himself, he would have to.

Hours later they were changing the children out of their wet bathing suits to prepare for dinner when Sam begun listing her reasons why she felt the McCoys should move back to Las Vegas. Danny had tried to laugh it off but his tense shoulders and smile that didn't reach his eyes hadn't fooled his wife. The photos and confrontation with Jillian was still upsetting him no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

Once they were back in their room Mary gathered him in her arms and told him how much she loved him before pulling clothes out of her bag. Danny watched her as she slipped on some Capri's, her tone was light and he could see she was keeping her back to him so he wouldn't see the look of disappointment on her face as she brought up a house they had recently toured just outside of Tahoe.

_"I think that house on Dayton would work. We could overhaul the kitchen and bump out the family room like the realtor suggested."_

Her tone was light but there was no mistaking her true feelings as hard as she tried. She didn't want to buy the house on Dayton street, she wanted to stay in Vegas.

_"Yeah…"_ He had responded non-committal. He wasn't sure what else to say but three toddlers bursting into the room had ended the conversation anyway.

Later that night Danny paced the guest room wearily. He had been looking forward to sleeping with his wife in a real bed for days but now he was reluctant to lay down. He didn't want the dream that had plagued him all last night to return. It was the same dream that used to rattle him to the core when he and Mary first reunited.

It was always the same. He was walking through the casino when he saw a very angry Mary approaching.

_"How could you not tell me?" She demanded, her voice shaking, tears threatening._

"After my father died the Delines became my family." His tone was always cold, heartless.

Her open palm connecting with his right cheek burned and he stared at her in open shock.

"I have news for you, Danny McCoy. You were my only family."

The emptiness he felt as he watched her walk away, the feeling he had lost her forever and there was no way to turn back left him feeling sick. He had thrown himself into a life with Delinda to try and erase the memory and push all thoughts of the life he could have had with Mary aside. In his dream there had been no second chance with Mary, no happy ending with the love of his life.

He always woke up in a sweat, the nausea was sometimes so overwhelming he would barely make it to the bathroom before disgracing himself.  
Until last night it had been a long time since he had the nightmare and wasn't looking forward to a repeat tonight. He had tried to analyze what had triggered the dream and how to stop it from happening again.

"Ugh! Why does everything have to get fucked up when it was going so well?" Danny growled in frustration. He looked at his wife who was snuggling into the spacious bed, fresh from tucking in Ryan who was already fast asleep in the adjoining room.

"Come here." She patted the bed reassuringly. After he climbed in she rolled onto her side and nestled into the crook of his arm.

"Nothing is messed up if you don't want it to be." She said gently, choosing to ignore the snort that came out of him.

"You're so focused on the negative, why don't you remember the good parts about your relationship?"

"What good parts?" Danny said blankly, he was suddenly too tired to think about this anymore. The feel of his wife's skin next to his was all that mattered.

"How many times did you tell me when we were back at the Montecito that Ed 'had your six?' "

A deep sigh from Danny was enough to tell her she was right, her husband was just being stubborn and this would pass. A few minutes of shared silence seemed to be what her husband needed because it wasn't long before his steady breathing and soft snore indicated he was asleep.

_Dear God, please let Danny realize he can have me and Ed in his life too._

Mary's whispered prayer floated in the air before she, too, was fast asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He felt a warm hand soothingly caress his back and his lids became too heavy to remain open any longer.

"Sweetie, get some sleep…." Were the last words he heard as he finally succumbed to blackness.

_He stared long and hard at the rifle before setting it next to the chair. Danny knew something was very, very wrong but couldn't put it into words no matter how much he needed to. His mind told him he was safe but the reality was he didn't believe he would ever feel safe again._

Looking at the Vegas skyline usually gave him peace, a sense of belonging, of home. As he took in the view from his room inside Treasure Island all he felt tonight was anger, confusion and hopelessness.

The low voice was understanding, almost tender. Danny tried hard to absorb what the older man was telling him. Ed had been in the same situation, had survived physically and emotionally- but could he?

With the older man's encouragement he finally said out loud why he couldn't sleep…how his men were gone…..Tears poured out of him and intense pain filled his chest where only moments ago had felt hollow.

Somehow finding the energy to make it to the bed he laid down, hoping to convince Ed he was finally going to get some sleep. He lay completely still and concentrated on regulating his breathing. The cool breeze blowing across his bare chest seemed appropriate on his feverish skin. Danny never expected Ed to follow him into the bedroom, sit next to him and softly speak the words that he desperately needed to hear.

"I'll watch your back, son."

For the first time in weeks Danny felt himself completely let go of consciousness and drift into a dreamless sleep.

He rolled over, gaining comfort in the petite arm draped across his midsection. Snuggling closer to the warmth at his side, more faces and places flitted through his mind.

_Being beaten by thugs in a warehouse full of purses……Waiting in a holding cell in Boston…… Accusations of sexual misconduct……_

The images seemed distant and blurry but the one face that was always clear was the man who had done everything to save him. The man who at one time treated him like a son, who had dragged him out of his shell, not once but twice, when he had felt so lost and alone.

His mind shifted to a scene in a parked car. He was looking across the front seat at his mentor, the man he loved like a father…..

The fatigue he felt only added to the worry that had dogged him all night, ever since the pill bottle had fallen out of Ed's pocket and he had bent over to retrieve it.

"I can't lose you, you're all I've got Ed."

----

"Earth to Danny! Come in Danny!" Sam looked down at the man who continued to stare into the bottom of his cereal bowl.

"Hellooo! Anyone home?" Waving her hand in front of him, Sam snickered as Danny shook out of his daydream.

"Oh, sorry Sam." Danny forced a smile, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, was everything really okay at the doctors yesterday?" Sam asked concerned over her friends odd behavior.

"Yeah, it was great. Mare is fine, the baby is fine…"

"Then what was this all about?" Sam did her best 'dazed Danny' impression that caused her friend a slight laugh.

"I was just thinking about a dream I had last night."

Danny thought over his strange dreams then to Mike's equally strange behavior yesterday. After their OB appointment Mary and Danny had met Mike at In-N-Out Burger. Mike had seemed so preoccupied even when the couple announced they would be leaving for Tahoe soon. The couple had passed it off as his disappointment at the news they were really going back but Danny wasn't so sure. Something in his gut was telling him something was just not right.

"Danny!" Sam glared at her friend who had once again drifted to another world.

"Oh, sorry, Sam. What did you say?"

"I said, why didn't you have them put on a cast while you were at the hospital yesterday? Mary said they have waterproof ones. At least you wouldn't have to wear that hideous cast protector in the pool…." Danny could feel himself tuning her out as her voice trailed off . _Damn it, something's going on_. Danny shook his head in frustration.

"Sam, can I borrow your car?"

------- 

Danny sped through the streets of Las Vegas, relieved there was minimal traffic. The Deline home was only a ten minute drive from Sam's 'vacation' retreat and even closer to the home he and Mary had fallen in love with from the listings Sam had brought up to the hospital. Danny felt a little guilty for driving by the home two days ago without his wife. Any talk of moving back to Vegas had ceased but Danny wouldn't get the image of the beautiful Spanish style house out of his head. When he ran an errand for Sam he had taken a detour by the house, hoping it didn't look as good in person or for some eyesore nearby that would render the home undesirable. To the contrary, he had loved the house even more and had been tempted to call the realtor for a tour inside.

_Focus on the task at hand_, he chided himself and turned on the steep road that led to Ed's house.

"Hello? Anyone in the casa?" Danny called out as he let himself in.

"Hey, Danny." Nessa said casually as she greeted him in the massive foyer.

"Where is everyone?"

"Jillian went to pick Sophie up at the airport, Delinda had to fly to Milan and decided a baby in tow would be too much." Nessa did little to hide her disapproval and went on to explain Ed was working late at the casino.

"Where's Mike? I couldn't get a hold of him, I was hoping he was with you."

"No, he had some work to finish up but I am sure he'll be here soon." Nessa replied calmly, a little too calmly.

"Ness, what's going on?"

"I told you, Ed is working and Mike will be back shortly," she said in a cool tone. The Ice queen had her game face on and instead of calming Danny it only confirmed his fears.

"Nessa, where are they…" Danny towered over her, determined to get the information he needed.

Nessa's composure slipped as she hesitated slightly. Danny raised his eyebrow at her and she finally gave in. As she explained that Mike had gone to try and gather more evidence against Jorgen Fedora for the murder of his cousin she felt mixed emotions. She had went back on her promise to Mike, twice now, to keep the information to herself but also felt relief in sharing her burden with Ed, now Danny.

"The cold case agents could only find circumstantial evidence- not enough to convict. He had to go find something else." Nessa struggled to keep up with Danny as he rushed down the back steps toward the wine cellar. Mistaking Danny's silent indignation as anger toward his best friend Nessa tried to make him understand.

"Danny, this was eating him alive! He needed to do something!"

"I can't believe Mike went alone." Danny muttered as he reached the back of the wine cellar that led to the Deline's safe room. Danny began entering the code to the room that only the Delines and Danny knew about. Praying Ed hadn't changed the pass code he almost missed hearing Nessa's next words.

"He's not alone, Ed followed him."

"When?" Danny demanded as the door clicked open to the safe room and he rushed inside without waiting for Nessa to catch up. The small arsenal along the back wall revealed that Ed's two favorite handguns were missing. Danny grabbed a sig sauer, another automatic for back up, ammunition and a sheath.

"An hour ago."

He glanced at Nessa before pulling out the sharp steel blade then thrusting it back into it's black leather case. Brushing past her he was almost to the steps when the Brit called to him.

"It will be okay, Ed will watch his back." Nessa tried to sound confident but her voice wavered slightly, knowing she couldn't convince herself let alone the pissed off marine who turned to face her.

"And who has Ed's back?" 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously……….**___

-The images seemed distant and blurry but the one face that was always clear was the man who had done everything to save him. The man who at one time treated him like a son, who had dragged him out of his shell, not once but twice, when he had felt so lost and alone.

-Danny thought over his strange dreams then to Mike's equally strange behavior yesterday. After their OB appointment Mary and Danny had met Mike at In-N-Out Burger. Mike had seemed so preoccupied even when the couple announced they would be leaving for Tahoe soon. The couple had passed it off as his disappointment at the news they were really going back but Danny wasn't so sure. Something in his gut was telling him something was just not right.

-"I can't believe Mike went alone." Danny muttered as he reached the back of the wine cellar that led to the Deline's safe room. Danny began entering the code to the room that only the Delines and Danny knew about. Praying Ed hadn't changed the pass code he almost missed hearing Nessa's next words.

"He's not alone, Ed followed him."

"When?" Danny demanded as the door clicked open to the safe room and he rushed inside without waiting for Nessa to catch up. The small arsenal along the back wall revealed that Ed's two favorite handguns were missing. Danny grabbed a sig sauer, another automatic for back up, ammunition and a sheath.

"An hour ago."

He glanced at Nessa before pulling out the sharp steel blade then thrusting it back into it's black leather case. Brushing past her he was almost to the steps when the Brit called to him.

"It will be okay, Ed will watch his back." Nessa tried to sound confident but her voice wavered slightly, knowing she couldn't convince herself let alone the pissed off marine who turned to face her.

"And who has Ed's back?"

**Chapter 14**

Danny peered through the branches of the tall junipers carefully keeping his position hidden along the water's edge. The 70 foot yacht was currently guarded by a freakishly large man wearing a scowl and probably a semi automatic under his leather coat. The man Danny decided to call 'Burly' stood at the end of the empty dock, except for the beautiful boat in the very last slip. He watched the man shift on the balls of his feet, occasionally looking under his jacket. _Subtle_, Danny growled, briefly wondering if the man weighed under 300 pounds.

Danny surveyed the area again; satisfied his position hadn't been compromised. As soon as he had left Ed's house his temper had turned from anger to gut wrenching worry. He had hoped Frank or even John had gone with Ed to find Mike but one phone call to the Montecito had confirmed his fears- Ed had gone alone. During the hour drive to Lake Mead his fears had bordered on panic for his friends' welfare. Years of marine training had eventually kicked in and his worry turned back to anger, then resignation to get this whole situation over with.

It hadn't been difficult to find out where Mike had gone once Danny was able to locate his new car. They had recently used Mike's GPS locator as a demo for a new tracking system they were working on. Five minutes on Ed's computer had revealed the car was left in a parking lot close to the marina. The same marina where Jorgen Fedora kept his 70 foot Vitech Luxury Yacht, the _Big Bang_. Danny had found Ed's Astin Martin parked close to Mike's and Danny himself had left Sam's car in the same lot, walking the rest of the way to the marina on foot.

So now he was staring at the yacht of the man that had killed Mike's cousin, hoping Mike had found the evidence he needed and was sitting with Ed somewhere enjoying a cup of coffee and not trapped on the _Big Bang_. However, by the way the boat was being guarded by 'Burly' and the other two goons on deck he seriously doubted Mike or Ed were any place safe.

"Shit", Danny cursed softly as he heard a soft roar of the engine and another man emerged from the cabin and began shouting orders. The two goons holstered their weapons and began untying lines while the one who seemed in charge shouted to 'Burly' on the ground.

Danny stared at the ice blue water that was beginning to darken along with the sky and estimated the distance from shore to the boat. _Mike is SO going to owe me for this,_ he muttered as he rummaged through the rucksack that carried the supplies he 'borrowed' from Ed's house. He grabbed the knife and with quick precise strokes he began cutting off the splint that cradled his broken arm.

--------

"Why did you do it?" Mike cried out. "She was just a little girl!"

Jorgen Fedora circled the two men that were tied up back to back on the deck of his boat. Both men were bleeding, mildly, but enough that he didn't want any part of his luxurious cabin to be tainted with crimson.

The man noticed the rage in Mike's dark eyes and smiled wickedly. He glanced at the older man who was leaning forward, held into a sitting position by the rope that was tying the men's' arms together behind their backs. The crew had wanted to take the older man out hours ago after they had discovered he had neutralized one of their comrades and had almost made it off the boat with his friend. It was pure luck that the rest of the crew returned when they did, catching this Ed person and Mike as they came out of the cabin. Promises of having some fun with their stowaways before they became fish food had finally shut them up.

"Answer me dammit!"

Jorgen smiled again at the younger man's tenacity. Mike Cannon would be dead soon enough, might as well give him what he came for.

"I am in a generous mood, Mr. Cannon so I will tell you, but then I'll have to kill you." His grin sent shivers down Mike's spine but the way the other men chuckled made his anger fester, replacing any fear the man's taunt had caused.

"She was a beautiful girl I met when I was just starting out my business. I was only 19 but showed a lot of promise according to the people I worked with. Michelle didn't mind it in the beginning, she even helped me deliver some product but when things began to get messy…….." The man stopped and shook his head with fake remorse.

"She wanted to go home, back East. I couldn't let her go."

"So you killed her? Why didn't you just let her leave? She was only 14 years old!" Mike spat.

_Keep him talking Mikey_, Ed thought as he willed his numb fingers to work at the ropes binding his arms. Silently cursing at himself for getting caught, by two bit thugs no less, he gently rubbed Mike's hand to let him know he had regained consciousness. He just needed a few minutes to clear his mind and figure out the knots.

"She knew too much. With one word to the cops I would have landed in prison, not juvy but prison! There was no way, not when I was finally making a name for myself."

"Making a name for yourself? You're a drug dealer! A worthless, piece of sh-"

Danny rubbed his shoulder and tried to shake off the pain radiating down his arm. He could hear distinct voices on deck and cringed when he heard the punch, presumably to Mike's face. He finally dared to look around the end of the cabin to the large deck located aft. There were Jorgen, 'Burly' and another goon he dubbed 'Goon #2' guarding the subdued men. Assessing their injuries was difficult since his view of Ed was blocked by the men's legs but one look at Mike's bruised and bloody face made Danny's blood boil. As Jorgen finally moved enough so he was able to get a good look at Ed, Danny's heart sank when he saw the man that meant so much to him slumped forward, apparently unconscious. Danny had to get control over his rage toward their captors and formulate a plan. He had already disabled two other goons and found another unconscious in a storage cupboard with some life jackets. He figured that must have been Ed's handiwork before the older man was caught.

Careful to stay out of view Danny surveyed Ed's face which was now slightly upturned. _Thank god_, he thought as he caught the slitted eye of his former mentor. No one else would have seen the silent understanding pass between the two men; in fact, Ed still looked completely out of it to the men standing over him. The relief that had washed over Danny was short lived when he heard Fedora order Goon #2 to the front deck.

"Go tell the captain to go faster. It's almost dark and we'll dump their bodies in deeper water just as soon as I let you two have a little fun with them first."

From his crouched position Danny looked at his friends once more before quietly moving toward the front cabin.

------

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Fedora snapped at Burly who was playing with a large fish hook, trying to figure out a creative way to dispose of the bound men before him.

When the purr of the engines faded away, Mike swore he could feel the anger radiate from the drug dealer. The way the man was twitching and moving around it appeared he was cutting a little into his profit margin.

"Huff, find out what is going on!" Fedora demanded and grabbed Mike by the chin, yanking his head up violently.

"Who else knew you were coming here?" He growled impatiently.

"N-No one." Mike swallowed, completely baffled by what was happening. Mike felt the ropes that secured his hands begin to slacken. The crazed man drew his attention toward Ed when the older man let out a fake moan.

"I didn't tell anybody!" Mike yelled again, trying to keep Fedora distracted from noticing the ropes and Ed's slight movements.

"The captain is knocked out and I can't find anybody else!" Burly yelled as he ran from the front cabin.

"No time to waste then." Fedora said as he cocked his gun and aimed toward Mike at the same time Burly came running down the deck, his gun armed and bouncing in his hand wildly.

Mike watched horrified as he saw his life flash in front of him until he felt the ropes pull away from his numb arms and Ed forcibly push him down. The shot went wide and as Mike saw the drug dealer aim again a sudden movement from the edge of the boat startled everyone.

For a moment Mike thought he was part of some twisted dream filmed in slow motion as he saw a figure lunge from over the side of the boat and land on top of the very large man with such violent force both men were sent sprawling across the deck. Mike was even more stunned when he realized the dripping wet man who was struggling to get the upper hand on the goon was none other than his best friend.

"Starting the party without me?" he heard Danny yell but still seemed unable to process what was happening around him.

Ed snapped to action when Fedora began shooting at the tussling men not caring who he shot. Ed grabbed Fedora from behind and several shots were fired.

"Mike, stay down!" Ed yelled at Mike but it was too late. A terrible pain rippled through his leg as a bullet tore through denim and flesh. Mike instinctively put his hand over the wound and marveled at how warm his own blood felt.

Ed was able to knock the gun loose from Fedora's hands but his own arms felt like lead. His movement was clumsy from being restrained for so long but he could tell by the burning sensation in his arms and shoulders that circulation was slowly being restored. He glanced at Danny who was holding his own against the hulking man and had wrestled him into a leg lock.

"Mike! Are you okay?"

Mike came out of his stupor when Danny screamed his name. He looked at his friend who was dripping wet, the fight leaving the body of the bulky man whose neck was clamped between Danny's thighs. Burly finally went completely limp and Mike could have sworn he had seen the same move in one of the Lethal Weapon movies.

Danny kicked Burly's body away from him and glanced at his friend who seemed slightly in shock. Wasting no time he ran over to Ed and Fedora who were still fighting a few feet away from them.

Ed's actions were still slowed by having his arms restrained for hours and Danny knew if it hadn't been for his weakened state Fedora would already be dead. Afraid he would hit Ed if he used the gun he had taken off of Burly, Danny waited for an opportunity to grab Fedora. Attempting to get the man into a sleeper hold proved to be more difficult than he had thought but his actions caused the man to lose his grip on Ed.

The older man fell forward and turned to watch Danny struggle to keep his hold just as Fedora reached into his jacket pocket.

"He has a back up!" Ed yelled at Danny, indicating toward the flash of metal. With Fedora facing Mike and Ed and viciously kicking to get free Danny did the only thing he could think of to avoid more bloodshed. He pulled on the man with all his might until he felt the back of his legs hit the railing of the boat and with one last burst of energy he yanked hard on the man's shoulders until they were both tumbling over the railing, never minding the sound of gunshot that filled the air.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When the thrashing of Danny and Fedora's limbs, barely visible in the dark waters, had ceased Ed feared the worst. For a few tense moments everything became deathly still, but just as Ed grabbed the rail to hurl himself overboard Danny's head popped up, gasping for breath and looking around to get his bearings.

"Danny!"

"Thanks," the young man managed to say between gasps for air as Ed leaned over the swim ladder. The older man reached as far as he could with an outstretched hand to help the soaked marine back onboard.

"Either I am seriously out of shape or that guy was jacked up on _something_." Danny said, still trying to catch his breath.

"That _something_ is piled up in one of the staterooms down in the cabin. It must be worth millions. "Ed retorted as they made their way over and knelt next to Mike who was propped up against a storage bench. His hand was covering his leg wound and he still seemed a little confused by what had just happened.

"Damn, man. I thought you were a goner." Mike finally squeaked.

"Can't get rid of me that easy." Danny grinned as he and Ed inspected Mike's leg.

"Just a flesh wound." Ed stated matter of fact and Danny quickly agreed. Mike peered down at his leg anxiously. It was killing him but the bleeding didn't seem too bad.

"You clean up the boat and I'll dress his wound." Ed looked at Danny who was already scanning the area for the first aid kit. "It's in the cabin." Ed jerked his head towards the steps, their minds working in tandem.

Once Danny retrieved the small white box and passed it to Ed he began hauling packets of fine white powder up from the cabin, ripping them open and dumping them around the boat. Ed worked quickly to bandage up Mikes leg and told the younger man to stay put as he helped Danny open the storage benches along the deck. Together they dumped some of the contents onto the highly waxed teak, adding to the mess that already littered the luxury yacht.

"Drug deal gone bad?"

"Yep."

"The dinghy has a trolling motor."

"Good. "

"Almost done here."

"That should do it. "

Mike sat completely still, mesmerized by Ed and Danny's quick actions, his mind unable to register their unspoken plan. Then he felt Danny's hand squeeze his shoulder as they walked past him toward the cabin.

"Sit tight, Mikey. We'll be right back. "

As Mike watched the two men disappear down the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder. They seemed so sure of themselves; like they knew exactly what they were doing. Had they discussed it and he just missed it somehow? The two men seemed to communicate with barely a word and anticipate each other's actions. It wasn't until they hauled up two gas cans and began pouring the fuel over the deck that Mike finally realized what they had planned. The reality of what they were about to do made him sick to his stomach. _No, no. I've been watching too many crime shows; we are not going to torch this boat._ Mike tried to convince himself as he looked at his friends, then thought of the men whose lifeless bodies were still aboard.

------

"Ness? Ed? We're home!" Jillian called out happily into the empty hallway. "We have a little girl here who wants to see her papa!" Jillian smiled at Sophie who ran down the hall toward the kitchen, calling for her grandfather.

"Ed? Nessa?" The older woman called out again, this time her voice laced with concern. Ed and Nessa both said they would be here tonight since it would be Sophie's first night home after spending time with her mother in California.

After hanging up their coats in the foyer Jillian heard Nessa's soft voice float down the hallway. She smiled as Nessa came walking down the hall, smothering the little girl in her arms with kisses.

"I missed you so much, peanut." Nessa cooed to Sophie.

"Papa?" The toddler asked questioningly, her dark brown eyes never leaving her aunt's face as she wrapped a piece of hair around her small finger.

"Papa had to run to the store, he'll be back soon." Nessa smiled at Sophie before turning her gaze to Jillian.

That one look was all it took for Jillian to see that her daughter was lying.

-----

"Wh-What are you doing?" Mike swallowed hard, trying to push back the bile in his throat.

Ed and Danny stared at each other before resuming their work. "We don't have a choice, Mike." Danny said somewhat regretfully.

Mortified, Mike watched both men spread fuel throughout the boat before Danny turned his back, hoping to shield the injured man from seeing him splash more liquid onto one of the bodies.

"No way! You can't-" Mike's desperate plea was cut off by Danny's stern reply.

"Our DNA is all over this boat. There is no other choice."

"We could…" Mike stuttered, but was quickly cut off by Danny.

"We could what?" All of the day's tension suddenly rose to the surface and Danny snapped. He was tired, his shoulder and arm hurt, and all he wanted to do was get back to Vegas. Listening to Mike whining was the last straw.

"We could call the police and tell them we just happened to be out fishing, without a fishing boat, and took down a major drug dealer? Or we could call the police and tell them we took down Fedora and his men ourselves? I don't think the State of Nevada would look kindly on our act of vigilante justice and I sure as hell am not going to jail for this!" Danny yelled in frustration.

Ed quickly tried to diffuse the situation. He realized that the gravity of what just happened and its potential repercussions must be weighing heavily on the young father's mind. "Boys, settle down. We've gotta get off this boat. Danny, help me get him to the dinghy."

Ed put a comforting arm on Danny and led him over to where Mike was sitting. Within minutes they were safely away from the _Big Bang_, headed toward shore as the bright orange and yellow flames began to engulf the beautiful yacht.

"Alright, just get back here. I'll have Frank and John take care of your car." Jillian took a deep breath as she set the phone onto its charger.

"Well?" Nessa asked quietly. Her arms wrapped around her middle, worry marring her pretty features.

"They're on their way home. Mike has a graze on his leg but they are all okay." Jillian smiled and began gathering supplies to treat Mike's leg wound. Nessa had filled her in on the events of the day as soon as they had gotten Sophie settled. Jillian had listened intently as Nessa told her about Mike's search for more evidence against the man who had killed his cousin and Ed and Danny's separate insistence on following him.

Half an hour later she had sent Nessa with Sophie to Sam's for a sleep over despite Nessa's objections. Firmly stating it was not negotiable, Jillian had sent them away, determined to keep her daughter and granddaughter as far from this situation as possible. Shortly after that she heard Mike's car pull up with Danny following behind in Sam's convertible. As the men made their way inside Jillian ushered them into the sitting area adjacent to the kitchen. She had covered a chaise lounge with a blanket and without hesitation began to cut away at Mike's pant leg.

"Uh, Mrs. D-" Mike looked at Ed and Danny with uncertainty.

"Just shut up and let her look at it." Ed gruffed.

"It's just a flesh wound." Jillian said after cleaning the area with stinky antiseptic. "A few stitches and you'll be good as new." Mike could feel his anxiety levels rising as he watched the older woman begin to lay out what looked like fishing line, a hook and some gauze bandages.

"Ouch! Don't I need to go to the hospital?"

"Hospitals, ER's, Urgent Care…they all have to report gunshot wounds. I'll have you stitched up in no time and you can see our doctor on Monday." Jillian replied in a calm voice.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful but can't you call him now? This hurts like hell!" Mike looked at the curved needle and his fear of shiny metal objects imbedding, slicing or stabbing into his skin made him pale. "I don't want to do this! " Mike began to whine and started to move around like an antsy child.

"If you are going to play with the big boys then you better learn to take your lumps." Jillian's tone was purposely harsh, the desired affect immediate as Mike stopped moving, chastened by her reprimand.

"Dr. Warren is working in the ER tonight and I am not calling in a favor or risk you getting caught over a little scrape." Jillian's tone softened as she turned her attention to Danny.

"You're shivering. Go take a hot shower, I laid some clothes out for you in the spare room. Pizza will be here in 10 minutes. I recorded the basketball games, Michigan State is leading Gonzaga 52 to 23. It will give you something to talk to the pizza boy about."

Danny just nodded his head in thanks and Ed gave his wife a grateful smile. As he watched her skillfully begin to close the wound Ed swore she was more beautiful today than the day he married her.

There were so many times people discounted his wife, looking at the pretty package on the outside and never noticing the tough layer underneath. It was easy to just pass her off as the trophy wife of a wealthy, ex-CIA agent turned casino boss. Few seemed to know this side of her, the woman who didn't rattle easy, who could keep your darkest secrets. She was one of the strongest people he knew and for a moment he wondered if even Delinda knew how special her mother was.

When he noticed Mike watching them with obvious confusion, Ed cocked his head to the side, silently giving him permission to speak.

"I don't get it. Why does Danny want to speak with the pizza boy?" Mike bit his lip when he felt a tug as Jillian tied off the string.

"To establish an alibi." Ed frowned at the injured man, trying to remind himself not to be too hard on him. Mike did not have any military or police training, no cause in his childhood to develop street smarts that would allow him the thought processes that came with handling situations like tonight. Definitely not experience in covering up any wrongdoing of this magnitude.

"Ed, why don't you get changed? Then you can help Mike, we're almost done here." Jillian smiled at her husband then turned her attention back to her patient.

"Thanks, Mrs D. That didn't hurt as much as I thought."

"I have had practice." Jillian said dryly, a little miffed at the surprise she heard in Mike's voice over her abilities. "I keep extra penicillin around, just in case. Take one of these now, then twice a day until they're gone. I'll get you some water." After handing over the small brown bottle, she gracefully stood and made her way into the kitchen.

Mike sat on the chaise completely miserable. Everyone had risked so much and all he seemed to be doing was complaining about getting hurt. He had apologized profusely to Ed and Danny once they reached the parking lot but it hadn't stopped him from acting like an idiot again. It was bad enough how he had acted on the boat but now he had offended Jillian too. Taking a shaky breath he watched her return with a glass of water.

"Mrs. D… I am sorry. I'm sorry for acting like a baby, for involving all of you in this. I don't know what to say."

Jillian put her hand on Mike's healthy leg and patted it gently. "It's okay Mike. What comes around goes around. I am sure you have helped Ed out of some tight spots before."

Mike laughed, the break in tension lifting his spirits. "Yeah, I guess I have."

Upstairs Danny showered and changed quickly, keeping one ear out for the doorbell signaling the pizza delivery. He hadn't called Mary on the way in case someone checked his cell phone records and was able to tell he had not been at Ed's the entire night.

He didn't give much thought to the fact that Jillian had kept a pair of track pants and old sweatshirt he must have left here years ago. He was just grateful she had. The old clothes were soft and warm, a small comfort to his aching shoulder and arm. Bruises peppered his torso and he had a small cut on his upper lip. Thankfully it wouldn't be very noticeable to the casual observer. On the other hand, Mike and Ed would need to come up with a good story for their bumps and bruises. Deciding to worry about that later he picked up the bedroom extension and dialed Sam's number.

As he waited for the other line to ring he ran his fingers over the ends of the two pins that were sticking out at the back of his elbow. He had forgotten they were there until Ed had checked him over once they got back to their cars, concerned Danny had further injured himself in the fight with Burly. With all of the adrenaline coursing through his system while they were on the boat Danny had forgotten about the pins. The first two men he had taken out were easy, they hit the ground before they even knew he was there. Burly, however, was a different story. It was more luck than his skill that had allowed him to win that fight. The bigger man had slipped on the wet deck and once they were both on the ground Danny was able to use his legs rather than his weakened arm to subdue the man.

Ed had looked his arm over closely, pointing out how lucky he was that the pins still seemed secure. It was then that Danny's mind registered they were still there. Yep, they sure are, Danny mused as he rubbed his fingers over the ends of them one more time. He wondered if there was any way to get a cast or new splint on his arm before his wife saw it.

Danny smiled when he remembered how he felt when Ed showed so much concern regarding his welfare. Sure Mary would make a fuss over him sometimes but it was a different feeling you get when it's your parent–or someone like a parent. It had made Danny feel safe and reassured, like when his mother would put his favorite snoopy band-aid on even the tiniest of cuts.

Danny took a swig of the beer Ed had handed him when he came upstairs earlier. He needed to get back downstairs but first he needed to speak to Mary, his limbs protesting as he bent over to stretch his back.

As soon as Mary picked up the other line Danny felt his whole body relax and he collapsed into the bedside chair.

"Hi babe, it's me. We're back and everything is okay."

"Oh, thank god Danny. I was so worried when Nessa came over……she tried not to show it but I could tell something was wrong."

"Everything is fine now, I promise. I'll explain it all when I get home. Are you feeling okay? How is Ryan? Did he have fun tonight?'

Mary heard the fatigue in her husband's voice and obliged his change of subject. Explanations would come later, right now she was just content he was okay.

"We played in the pool, played with Reggie. I called Lily to make sure Max was okay, she taught him to 'speak'.

"He knows how to 'speak'". Danny absently rubbed his shoulder, picturing his large German Shepherd in his mind.

"Not like this. He sounds like he is howling!" Her laugh was infectious and Danny wished he could reach out and touch her through the phone line. "Lily says he misses us."

"We'll get him soon." Danny managed to say. For some reason he just couldn't say 'we'll be home soon'. It raised too many questions of where is home? Tahoe? Las Vegas? At this point he was too tired to analyze his feelings, he just wanted his family to be together, the rest would work itself out.

"Mare, I gotta get downstairs but I'll call you soon. I won't be much later."

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too Mare."


End file.
